Celo
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Al igual que otros seres, los dragones entran tambien en Celo... pero sin la guia apropiada pueden cometer actos bruscos y de los cuales pueden arrepentirse... Omake
1. 01 Fire

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Nota este será un fic corto con los primeros caps cortos dedicados a cada Dragon Slayer y su pareja en un acto que podría verse algo "cruel" pero será por ciertos motivos… y los siguientes para la resolución de cada acto, serán cortos y espero se concluya pronto.**

**01.- Fire**

_Dicen que las bestias entran en periodos de celo, en algunos casos solo pelean entre si para probarse ante su hembra, en otros hacen actos de conquista o regalos… pero los Dragones… tienden a ser más agresivos… mas bruscos… mas brutos… y sin la guía correcta… pueden cometer actos deplorables de los cuales se arrepientan…_

Natsu abrió los ojos… la luz del sol lo lastimaba… y se percato de que no estaba en su casa… se levanto adolorido y noto que era la casa de Lucy… muchas veces acostumbraba venir a dormir, lo que no era raro… lo raro era que no recordaba nada…

De pronto como un flashazo… una especie de imagen… llanto… gritos… una mirada suplicante de ojos chocolates le miraban… Natsu se toco la cabeza y de pronto sintió un movimiento… y un olor le lleno… sudor… lágrimas… sangre… volteo con lentitud y…

-Lucy- dijo al ver al lado suyo a la rubia… estaba dormida… no… inconsciente… en su espalda se veían marcas como de arañazos… noto que su expresión parecía perdida… y en su entrepierna provenía su aroma…

-¡Lucy!- exclamo Natsu y la volteó asustado… ¿Qué demonios había pasado? -¡Lucy despierta!

La rubia abrió los ojos… y al ver a Natsu…

Un grito estridente sonó y el sonido de un golpe… Natsu solo miro con sorpresa y confusión a la rubia esconderse detrás de una puerta… y atemorizada se metió al baño… Natsu la escuchaba… lloraba… gemía de dolor… ¿Qué diablos había hecho?...

Se levanto y noto que estaba desnudo… y entonces recordó…

FLASHBACK

Natsu estaba raro… comía mucho, se metía en más problemas que de costumbre y era mucho más agresivo… ni siquiera él lo entendía… solo sentía muchas energías, ya sus compañeros se lo habían comentado y advertido, estaba causando muchos problemas…

Pero ante todo había algo… no dejaba de mirar a Lucy… en todo momento, en cada oportunidad… la espiaba, la buscaba, aprovechaba "accidentes" para poder tocarla… para sentir sus pechos… para sentir su piel… tersa… suave… con un aroma embriagante e intoxicante que lo hacía pensar que quizás estaba enfermo…

En un principio Happy se burlaba con su clásico "Te Guuusssttttaa" pero después de una temporada, incluso el Exceed se veía preocupado, lo de Natsu parecía una obsesión por la rubia, pero además, Natsu también estaba muy agresivo… en varias ocasiones gruñía a los que se le acercaban a la rubia fueran amigos o desconocidos, Lucy lo regañaba en muchas de esas ocasiones, pero ante todo… su actitud era mucho más agresiva al grado de que había incluso golpeado a Gray con exceso de fuerza una vez por hablar con ella…

Pero eso no era lo más raro… en las noches se despertaba sudoroso y tenso… ya que en sueños veía a Lucy… y a él haciendo cosas… no era estúpido, sabía que era el sexo… peor jamás se imagino a si mismo teniéndolo con ella… hasta que empezó todo…

Se tenía que "autocomplacer" para poder soportar…

Hasta que estallo…

Fue justo después de una misión, Lucy había combatido a unos tipos muy duros y había demostrado una gran habilidad… Natsu mismo se sorprendió y más al enterarse que Lucy junto con algunas de las chicas habían entrenado con Mirajane para mejorar su nivel… la lucha contra esos magos oscuros fue muy dura, pero el Team como siempre logro despacharlos… claro, quedando bastante sucios y desarreglados.

-Hey Lucy, lo hiciste de maravilla- decía Gray sonriente.

-Si, esos sujetos eran enormes pero te luciste- dijo Wendy.

-Oh vamos Wendy tu también lo hiciste genial- dijo Lucy sonriéndole a la DS del viento

-Sin embargo fue un problema ese tipo que les hizo desaparecer sus ropas- dijo Erza mientras que Lucy y Wendy se sonrojaban.

-Ya estoy empezando a pensar que tienen algo contra nuestras vestimentas porque siempre de algún modo acabamos desnudas- dijo apenada mientras que veía las ropas que ella y Wendy portaban que les había dado Virgo para cubrirse.

Natsu solo les miraba de lejos… y su mente se nublaba… solo algo estaba en ella… "Poséela"

Y así fue… espero… como una bestia espera a su presa… debía de esperar el momento adecuado porque si lo hacía mal, incluso corría el riesgo de que le metieran una paliza… aunque lo pareciera, esto era su instinto, su mente consciente estaba bloqueada … solo hablaba el instinto, el deseo… la pasión…

Esa noche… el fue a casa de Lucy, se encargo de aprovechar que Happy había ido con Charle y Wendy… así que sabía que nadie le molestaría… mas porque sabía que la casera de Lucy estaba de vacaciones…

Entro por la ventana como siempre y su nariz absorbió el aroma de la rubia… y entonces perdió la cabeza… se adentro gruñendo… buscando… y de pronto la vio…

-¿Natsu?- dijo ella… él la vio saliendo de el cuarto de baño… llevaba solo una toalla… y una expresión confusa…

Y entonces todo se nublo…

FIN FLASHBACK

Natsu estaba horrorizado… no… no lo creía… era imposible… no podía haber violado a Lucy… ella no solo era su amiga… era la persona que más quería en todo el mundo… ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

Horrorizado tomo sus ropas y se vistió con rapidez… de pronto se abrió la puerta del baño y Natsu vio a Lucy… se veía demacrada… y triste…

-Lucy… -Dijo él pero ella se acerco… y lo abofeteo.

-Largo- dijo simplemente.

-Yo… Lucy…- dijo él pero…

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- grito ella y Natsu solo olfateo lo salado de las lágrimas…

Salió de la casa desesperado… ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

No sabía que no era el único que había hecho algo similar…

Y todo, por culpa del estado de celo… que había llegado al fin a sus vidas…

Y otros 6 lo habían despertado…

Continuara

Bien, en lo que termino con el cap de Doppelganger (ya estoy trabajando en el) dejo este fic corto.

En si aquí puse el modo de celo más crudo, más agresivo y más brutal, pero a la vez, no todo es como parece je, ¿Natsu habrá realmente violado a Lucy por culpa del estado de Celo? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué pasara con los otros DS?

Les adelanto el siguiente.

02 Metal

03- Veneno

Je aun no decido el orden de los demás, pero como algunos de los DS no tienen una pareja especifica pues los pondré a elección con respecto a las opciones (algunas medio crack je)

Wendy- Romeo o Dorantbalt

Laxus- Mirajane, Cana o Lissana.

Sting- Yukino, Milliana

Rogue-Yukino o alguna otra que sea de la serie.

Je, pueden elegir de estas o si lo desean proponer a alguna, será por votación ya que al no haber una pairing especifica para estos, es jugable.

Los tres que si tienen pareja irán primero para dar tiempo a votar

Suerte


	2. 02 Iron

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**02.- Iron**

_Dicen que a veces los animales usan tácticas para atrapar a su hembra, algunos hacen alarde de su fuerza, otros se vuelven exhibicionistas, otros más van directamente a la violación, hay otros que dan regalos y algunos que simplemente usan otros métodos. _

Gajeel estaba desesperado… aterrado… no entendía que diablos había hecho… y todas las estupideces que había hecho en los últimos días…

Estaba en el bosque y miraba el pequeño cuerpo de la peliazulada que dormía al lado de un árbol totalmente desnuda con excepción de la estola…

-Ay Dios… ¿Qué hago, que hago?- exclamaba Gajeel asustado por primera vez en su vida… cuando Erza y la coneja se enteraran no le tendrían piedad…

No… debía de ser fuerte… además… no es como si ella se hubiera resistido…

FLASHBACK

Últimamente se sentía raro, trataba de demostrar su fuerza ante la Mcgarden… de variados modos.

Primero acepto que el Shadow Gear Team se uniera a sus misiones… e intencionalmente humillaba a Jet y Droy… y más cuando Levy los veía…

Pero eso era más contraproducente… Levy le reñía cada que hacia eso, cada que burlón trataba a Jet y Droy como basura…

Eso lo volvía iracundo… y reaccionaba muy violento al grado que Panther Lily tenía que detenerlo para que no se excediera…

-No tenias que dejar a esos hombres así- dijo Lily.

-Bah… se lo merecían- decía Gajeel molesto.

-¡Casi los matas!- le reclamo Levy mientras que Jet y Droy solo les miraban.

Gajeel solo bufo mientras que Levy seguía riñéndole… mas no le importaba… esos sujetos habían dicho algo sobre la chica, el con sus finos sentidos de DS había captado eso y reacciono…

Sin embargo no podía negar que se excedió…

Los días seguían y las misiones… e incluso Levy se preguntaba el por qué esa manía de Gajeel de que le acompañaran… como si quisiera presumir…

Levy aun así estaba preocupada… Gajeel se comportaba de modo arriesgado, peligroso y en ocasiones cruel… pero ante todo, insistía que ella estuviera presente… como si le presumiera su fuerza, como si quisiera demostrarle que era el mejor y la opción lógica… aunque no captaba de que.

Y paso entonces… Gajeel y Levy habían ido solos a una Misión… esta no era algo difícil, pero irían solos ya que de algún modo, Gajeel se las arreglo para que Lily no fuera con ellos y con la ultima misión, Jet y Droy habían quedado muy mal parados por lo que tuvieron que estar convalecientes…

Y Gajeel aprovecho para llevarse a Levy con la excusa de requerir su ayuda, lo que era falso… pero ella no lo noto.

La misión fue fácil, solo enfrentaron a un grupo de ladrones a los cuales Gajeel apaleo ante la mirada reprobatoria de Levy.

-No debiste excederte de nuevo- dijo ella.

-Anda, ¿No fue genial como lo hice?- dijo Gajeel, pero Levy solo suspiro.

-Hace calor- dijo ella y entonces Gajeel noto el sudor de su compañera… el modo tan sexy en que se pegaban sus ropas… y el aroma era embriagador… -¿Gajeel?

-Delicioso- dijo él confundiendo a la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella mas la mirada de Gajeel le atemorizo –Oye… ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Deliciosa- dijo el acercándosele y haciendo que ella retrocediera pero un tronco la detuvo.

-¿Gajeel? Esto no es gracioso… - decía asustada… hasta que Gajeel saco la lengua y le lamio el cuello -¡Que haces!

-Deliciosa- dijo de nuevo ante la mirada de miedo y pena de Levy.

-No… Gajeel… espera- decía ella mas el seguía lamiéndola… la chica n oentendia que pasaba… mas Gajeel perdia la cordura a cada instante… ya le había demostrado su fuerza, ya había probado que era el macho Alfa… ahora debía de reclamar a su hembra…

Su mente empezó a borrarse mientras que sus manos iban a la falda de Levy y se metían en ella ante los sonidos de la chica que Gajeel no identificaba… solo tenían en mente hacerla suya a como diera lugar… y su mente se borro mientras que la ultima imagen en ella era la expresión suplicante de Levy…

FIN FLASHBACK

Gajeel estaba aterrado… Erza, Mirajane y la Coneja lo iban a matar de seguro… no, primero lo mataban, luego lo revivían y después lo mataban de nuevo…

No… debía de salir de esta pero… ¿Cómo?

-Auch- dijo una voz y Gajeel volteo… entonces Levy se percato de él y se cubrió con la estola.

-Enana- dijo él, ella le miro pero se veía nerviosa y Gajeel asustado como estaba solo pudo decir algo –Yo… olvida lo que paso

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Yo… no sé qué diablos me paso, debo de estar enfermo, lo lamento pero esto no debió ser- dijo con seriedad.

-No… no puedes… ¡Cómo es posible que después de todo esto te retractes!- exclamo ella sorprendiéndole -¡Entonces todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira! ¡Fue una estrategia para llevarme a tu lecho!

-Enana- dijo el asombrado pero.

El golpe le dolió… mucho mientras que Levy recogía sus ropas y se marchaba.

-¡IDIOTA!- exclamo ella… Gajeel le miro… sentía que había echado todo a perder… pero no se podía mover, era como si estuviera clavado al piso…

Horas después descubrió que realmente se había clavado en el piso.

No entendía que había hecho… que había pasado, de pronto todo era nuboso, recuerdos leves de sonidos… de gemidos… Levy había mencionado cosas como unas palabras dichas ¿De qué hablaba?

No lo entendía o no lo quería entender, lo que si es que cuando al fin pudo moverse uso su olfato para seguir de lejos a la Mcgarden, la encontró, había subido al tren… y el aroma salado del llanto la acompañaba.

No sabía que iba a pasar… no sabía por qué había actuado así… lo único que sabía es que la había lastimado y se sentía fatal por ello…

Debía de hallar un método para remediarlo pero… ¿Cómo? Muy tarde ya se percato de que lo que había dicho había sido estúpido, hiriente e inconsciente, no sabía que era peor, haber abusado de ella o como le había hablado después del acto haciéndola sentir como una cualquiera

Debía de resolver sus problemas.

Continuara

Prox Cap.

04 Venom

Bien, como notaron este cap fue GaLe, pero al contrario del anterior, aquí Gajeel actuaba como los animales que tratan de demostrar sus cualidades ante su hembra, y al final el sí hizo labor de seducción pero no recuerda que… ¿Qué es lo que habrá dicho en el acto para que Levy se pusiera tan deprimida por sus palabras? ¿Cómo resolverá todo después de la doble mega estupidez que cometió? ¿Qué pasara cuando las chicas se enteren?

Je por ahora las respuestas vendrán pronto

Los votos hasta hoy (Generales de las pags donde se publica) (Aunque estoy contando el de los trios la neta no quisiera poner aquí trios, me gustaría que fuera mas personal)

Laxus Mirajane- 19 Votos

Laxus Lissana- 2 Votos

Laxus Cana- 1 voto

Laxus/Lissana/Mirajane – 2 Votos

Wendy Romeo- 13 Votos

Wendy Dorantbalt- 9 Votos

Sting Milliana- 10 votos

Sting Lissana- 9 votos

Trio Sting/Yukino/Rogue- 2 Votos

Rogue Yukino- 18 votos

Rogue Minerva- 3 votos

Bien esto va prendido, algunas muy pegadas.

Recuerden que aun se puede votar en el 3 se darán las definitivas y allí ya no habrán cambios, asi que si alguien desea votar es libre o si desean cambiar su voto igual, solo díganlo.

Je

Suerte a todos, el Próximo podría estar entre viernes y sábado.


	3. 03 Venom

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**03.- Venom**

_Al llegar a la etapa de reproducción, hay algunos especímenes que usan un cortejo romántico… muy tierno para seres de una índole salvaje y agresiva_

Cobra miraba por la ventana, sonreía como no lo había hecho en años, caminaba mientras que sentía la leve briza en su desnudo cuerpo, miro a un costado y vio el cuerpo que dormía en una cama…

Sonrió…

La cabellera purpura de la chica se desparramaba sobre sus hombros… el lento respirar hacia que su pecho se elevase y descendiese de modo delicioso y agradable…

Las pequeñas marcas en el cuello de la chica eran prueba innegable de la noche de romance que ambos habían protagonizado…

-¿Cómo es que paso esto?- dijo sonriéndole…

FLASHBACK

Kinana se encontraba en el gremio cuando de pronto encontró algo en la mesa…

Flores, no era algo raro eso, pero si era raro que estas no eran de las que acostumbraba Mirajane colocar, sino de las que a ella más le gustaban

-¿Y esto?- dijo confusa, pero había una carta.

"Para la más hermosa"

Kinana estaba confusa… y vio al lado de las flores un periódico, donde se decía que el miembro de Oración 6, Cobra, había escapado de presidio hacia unos días.

-Qué raro- dijo ella, pero no le prestó importancia…

Días después, mientras limpiaba encontró un cajita en un rincón, la reviso y se percato de un escrito.

"Cubelios"

Kinana se asombro… y al abrir la cajita se sorprendió al ver una hermosa pulsera de oro con la forma de una serpiente.

-Es hermosa- dijo viendo el dije.

Una semana después, encontró en su casa varios regalos… pulseras, anillos, joyas… todos con alguna forma que los relacionaba con serpientes…

En la mesa había una carta con una fecha y hora… solo eso.

-¿Sera un acosador?- dijo confusa mas no asustada.

Y algo en los regalos le decía quien era.

Se arreglo bastante cosa que le sorprendía, pero continuo y se preparo, incluso pidió un par de consejos de vestimenta a Biscka quien sonriente le ayudo…

La hora llego y se dirigió al lugar.

El Parque de Magnolia era enorme y para Kinana era de las primeras veces que iba sin alguien del Gremio…

-Llegas a tiempo- dijo una voz.

Kinana volteo y vio en las sombras a un hombre… su corazón se movio…

-Erick- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Si… así me llaman… otros me conocen por otro nombre- dijo saliendo de las Sombras… Cobra miraba a Kinana con seriedad, mas esta no se asusto… sino que se acerco lentamente.

-Eres tú… tú… a quien quería ver- dijo ella con una expresión soñadora.

-si… veo que te gustaron mis regalos- dijo el sonriéndole.

-Son hermosos- dijo ella mientras que le mostraba la orfebrería – Y de seguro eran Muy ilegales.

-Lo único Ilegal seria que no los llevases- dijo él.

-Te busca el consejo- dijo ella.

-Si… y no creo poder escapar mas… pero… solo deseaba verte- dijo Cobra, Kinana se sonrojo… y se le abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo ella, el correspondió al abrazo mientras que el dulce aroma de la chica embriagaba sus sentidos… no necesitaba el escuchar para saber que ella lo volvía loco…

-Pronto deberé de irme- dijo él.

-Lo sé… y creo que… debemos de aprovechar el momento- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Cobra, quien sonrió asintiendo

-Ven… vamos- dijo él llevándola.

La sensación era enorme pero aun lo controlaba.

Entraron a un hotel y ambos se vieron fijamente… Cobra se acerco y ella con una sonrisa… se dejo llevar… la mente de Erick se nublaba mientras que entre jadeos desnudaba con suavidad a Kinana y esta gemia diciendo su nombre

Fin Flashback

Erick sonrió… su mente se había nublado y poco recordaba del acto amatorio… algunas escenas entremezcladas de los jadeos de la chica… se acerco y acaricio su frente.

-Debo de irme… pero… espero algún día volvernos a ver- dijo el mientras que tomaba sus ropas, escribía una carta y se marchaba.

Kinana despertó notando que estaba sola, su expresión mostro tristeza pero sabia el por qué se había marchado… vio de pronto una carta y un ramo de rosas… la leyó y sonriendo la abrazo mientras que la brisa de la tarde chocaba con su desnudo cuerpo.

Miro los restos de su noche pasional y sonrió apenada… esperaba que nadie le dijera nada por ausentarse.

Continuara.

Je, este fue el más corto ya que en si era el mas romántico, je, aunque si querían Lemon… bueno esperen un poco habrá una escena de lo que paso mas adelante

Bien y salieron las definitivas.

Mirajane Laxus- 25 Votos Ganadora

Laxus Lissana- 3 Votos

Laxus Cana- 2 Votos

Laxus/Lissana/Mirajane- 3 Votos

Wendy Romeo- 20 votos Ganadora

Wendy Dorantbalt- 11 votos

Sting Milliana -10 votos

Sting Lissana- 18 Ganadora

Sting Yukino – 3 votos

Trio Sting/Yukino/Rogue – 2 votos

Rogue Yukino- 22 Votos Ganadora

Rogue Minerva- 3 Votos

Rogue Milliana 1 voto

Bien, quedaron definidas las parejas.

Este será el orden de los próximos Caps, je, no serán en el orden expuesto arriba sino que elegí al azar.

4.- Wind

5.- Light

6.-Thunder

7.-Shadow.

¿A cuál le tocara otra violación? ¿Cuál será una pareja inesperadamente romántica? ¿Cuál será más romántica y cual más violenta? Je solo les diré que muchos de lo que paso se verá en los caps que vienen después de los primeros 7

Suerte


	4. 04 Wind

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Prácticamente todos estos hechos son simultáneos**

**04.- Wind**

_A llegado a ocurrir entre algunas especies, que es la hembra la que inicia la etapa de cortejo soltando sus feromonas para atraer al macho, en ocasiones muestran sus encantos, se pega, es muy dulce o en su defecto muy agresiva en sus acercamientos, en muchas ocasiones levantara sus zonas posteriores indicándole al macho que esta lista para la pernada_

Wendy estaba anonadada… el lugar era un caos, muebles rotos, paredes repletas de agujeros, rocas destruidas…

Anda que parecía una guerra total…

Y se percato de que estaba atada y semidesnuda… cosa que la avergonzó… además estaba algo pegajosa… sudor… mucho y no todo de ella… ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Romeo- dijo al ver unos pies al lado de un sillón… y el sonido de unos ronquidos…

Entre brincos se acerco y vio al dormido chico Comwolt… sus ropas estaban rotas y parecía tener ciertos arañazos… y dormía con una expresión de calma tal que solo le inspiro ternura…

No podía librarse de las cadenas con las que estaba atada, al parecer tenían algún hechizo que las hacia resistentes por lo que como pudo se acomodo en el sillón mientras que trataba de recordar que había pasado… y su mente rememoro (causándole una inmensa vergüenza) los hechos de días pasados

FLASHBACK

Wendy había notado que un día algo en ella cambio, su pecho en si no era muy grande y a veces Cana había bromeado con ello al respecto, igual a veces sentía envidia de Lucy y Erza… pero de pronto una mañana.

-¡CHARLE!- exclamo asombrada, la Exceed se apresuro.

-¡Que pasa!- exclamo mas noto que Wendy miraba felizmente el espejo sin tener nii una blusa encima –Hey ¿Por qué me asustas así?

-Charle… ¡Me han cerecido los senos!- exclamo alegre la chica.

-¿Tanto escándalo por eso? Wendy, es natural, has cumplido 15, incluso me sorprende que tardases tanto- dijo ella haciendo que Wendy le mirase enfadada –No te enojes, es solo que estas creciendo, es el proceso natural.

Wendy solo suspiro y se vio… si bien aun no eran tan grandes como las de Lucy… al menos ya eran más grandes que las de Levy… y se notaba que crecerían mas… eso le daba esperanzas de ser mas como su contraparte de Edoras…

Estuvo orgullosa usando incluso ropas que resaltasen sus recién obtenidos atributos, cuando llego al gremio lo primero que hizo fue ir con Cana y las chicas, quienes le celebraron su crecimiento… todo parecía normal… hasta que su olfato lo capto.

Romeo Comwolt se dedicaba a divertirse al más puro estilo de Fairy Tail… peleándose, eso era común… pero ese día… Wendy noto que el chico había pegado otro estirón… era aun mas alto y su cuerpo aun mas musculoso… no podía dejar de mirarlo…

-Hey, tierra a Wendy- dijo Cana burlona –Anda parece que andas muy metida en ciertas cosas- dijo ella mas Wendy solo bajo la cara apenada.

-No tienes que apenarte- dijo Erza –Es común que empieces a notar a los chicos, es parte del crecimiento.

-Además, Romeo es un gran muchacho- dijo Lucy sonriente mientras que las chicas le hablaban a Wendy sobre los chicos… peor Charle le miro.

-Wendy… ¿Acaso te cayo algo encima o pisaste algo descompuesto?- dijo Charle sorprendiendo a la DS –Hay un aroma muy molesto por aquí.

-No… no se dé que hablas- dijo confusa.

Mas durante esos días los tres Exceed del gremio se quejaban de lo mismo, un aroma que para ellos era insoportable.

Aunque eso a Wendy no le importo, de pronto su mente solo pensaba en Romeo… y se le acercaba cada que podía, le hacía plática… e incluso copio el modo de vestir de Lucy, pero si el de Lucy era bastante revelador… Wendy era aun más reveladora, lo que la hizo notar entre la gente de Magnolia… la dulce niña de Fairy Tail de pronto parecía una adolescente que vestía de un modo que gritaba "Hey Mírenme"… cosa que incomodaba a Romeo…

El no negaba que la chica de pronto había embellecido mucho mas… pero… parecía hacer cada cosa.

-Ah, se me cayó una moneda- decía Wendy y se inclinaba a recogerla de tal manera que su minifalda (o más bien microfalda) se levantase mostrándole la ropa interior al chico… y era notorio que lo hacía con toda intensión de que él la viera, ya que incluso, Wendy había tenido la audacia de comprar una ropa interior blanca que era muy pequeña y ajustada… hecha para resaltar sus curvas… incluso había espiado a Cana para ver como se comportaba con los chicos… y esta era una táctica que usaba Cana para alentar a los chicos a quitarle la "Comezón"

Sobra decir que el pobre Romeo se desmayo con un derrame Nasal.

Después probo otros métodos, copio el modo de vestir de Cana también y empezó a usar medias de color negro, con liguero… lo que sorprendió a muchos ya que la otrora niña dulce del Gremio se había desatado.

Y el pobre de Romeo era la presa…

Entre las muchas acciones de Wendy para atraerlo fue hacerlo caer en trampas… como cuando fueron a unos onzen e intencionalmente se "equivoco" de lugar y termino en donde Romeo iba a bañarse… quedando ambos desnudos el uno frente al otro… Romeo como buen caballero y hombre… corrió asustado mientras que Wendy reía… más por que había visto que el amiguito de Romeo… era bastante tentador… y se había puesto firme…

Pero eso no fue lo único, lo seguía… y de pronto cada que podía se le pegaba… dejando impregnado en él un aroma que parecía hacer que el chico sudara… según los Exceed era un aroma tan molesto para ellos que aunque quisieran arreglar que pasaba con Wendy… no lo soportaban.

Y por fin… paso, era una tarde donde se veía que habría luna llena… Wendy estaba muy rara… gruñía mucho… bufaba… y entre algunas personas del Gremio habían notado que… estaba vestida como toda una femme fatale… no estaba usando falda sino un microshort negro… una especie de medias de red y una pequeñísima sudadera negra de cuero (solo imaginen la ropa con la que la vistió Cana en el especial del juego de castigo)… y parecía moverse contoneando sus caderas… y buscando… buscando… olfateaba como buscando su presa… y pobre de aquellos que se atrevían a tratar algo con ella… su reacción era violenta… Wendy solo buscaba a su presa… y cuando lo encontró.

-¡Corre por tu vida Romeo!- exclamo Panther Lily al percatarse al fin que pasaba…

Wendy estaba en calor… y había elegido a su macho para la reproducción.

-¡Wendy no hagas algo que yo no haría!- exclamo Charle.

-¡Eso duele Charle!- decía Happy con pena.

-¡ROMEO ES HORA DE QUE DEMUESTRES LO CALIENTE QUE ES UN MAGO DE FUEGO!- exclamo Wendy mientras que Romeo…

-¡AYUDENME ESTA LOCA ME VA A VIOLAR!- decía Romeo mientras que trataba de derrotar a la tentación… le gustaba Wendy, pero no quería que su primera vez fuera así.

Sobra decir que los miembros del gremio que ese dia estaban por allí (Wakaba, Macao, Laky, Kinana) trataron de ayudarle infructuosamente provocando una tremenda guerra en el gremio.

Que no duro mucho…

Después de muchos destrozos y que Wendy sacara a la luz el entrenamiento que había recibido con Mira y Lucy… atrapo a su presa.

-Eh… Wendy… anda… ¿No podemos dialogarlo?- decía un nervioso Romeo, mientras que Wendy se le acercaba ronroneando… y con una expresión que casi desarmaba al chico…

-Es hora- dijo ella antes de que se abalanzara sobre de él y su mente se nublara.

FIN FLASHBACK

Wendy estaba impactada… no recordaba NADA de lo que había pasado… y estaba asustada… ¿Cómo es que había hecho eso? ¿De verdad lo había hecho?

Se miro y noto que estaba sudada y pegajosa… aunque no captaba de que… además… ¿Por qué estaba encadenada?

Miro a Romeo y se percato de que aunque estaba semidesnudo… no estaba totalmente desnudo, igual ella… ahora, le dolía todo el cuerpo por o que no podía identificar si es que ese dolor era por haber hecho algo indebido o por las cadenas

Se decidió, en cuanto Romeo despertase lo interrogaría, si no había pasado nada, entonces pediría disculpas y trataría de arreglar los problemas que causo y de seguro sería algo de lo qué se reirían a futuro… pero si realmente paso algo… a no, no iba a permitir no recordar su primera vez no la recordara así que obligaría a Romeo a recordársela aunque fuera a la fuerza…

Sobra decir que eso hizo que en sueños el pobre del Comwolt se estremeciera.

Continuara

Bien, un cap mas largo de lo habitual je, es que la idea me llego en un sueñito que me avente en el camión y salió de golpe, como verán Wendy es de las chicas que parecen modositas pero en el fondo esconden a una depredadora por dentro, je, y el pobre de Romeo le toco pero… ¿Lo habrán hecho? ¿Por qué Wendy estaba encadenada? ¿Qué pasara ahora que los Exceed se percataron de que la etapa de Celo de los DS empezó?

El asunto se resolverá más adelante.

Sigue.

5.- Light

¿Cómo será Sting? ¿Violento? ¿Romántico? ¿Tímido? Ya lo verán, ya lo verán.

Suerte.


	5. 05 Light

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Prácticamente todos estos hechos son simultáneos**

**05.- Light**

_En ocasiones, durante el proceso de galanteo, algunos machos tienden a ser serviles y dóciles, una especie de timidez natural, sin embargo con el debido esfuerzo son capaces de conseguir que la hembra acceda a la copula para la reproducción._

Sting estaba nervioso… que nervioso… ATERRADO… estaba en un cuarto de hotel… desnudo… y en la cama descansaba con una sonrisa una chica de cabellera blanca… la hermana de la demonio Mirajane…

Lissana Strauss… quien yacía dormida en la cama del hotel solo cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con la sabana.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica hacia que Sting se sintiera raro… no incomodo solo raro… y su mente trato de rememorar lo acontecido.

Flashback.

Sting estaba raro… desde que por algún motivo veía que Yukino y Rogue parecían hacerse más amigos, el se sentía… excluido, increíblemente Lector le decía a cada rato que se buscase una chica.

No era un mal consejo… solo que había un problema…

No sabía cómo tratar con mujeres, podía parecer todo un Playboy y ser muy serio con ellas… pero eso era solo para ocultar la timidez natural que tenia ante las chicas bellas.

Sin embargo… un día paso… ya la había visto en el Daimatou Enbu y en la fiesta que se dio al final del incidente con los Dragones…

En ese entonces solo noto el parecido casi clónico que tenía con su compañera Yukino… pero ahora… era como mirar un sol.

Lissana había ido a Sabertooth a una pequeña misión conjunta, Mirajane le había acompañado parte del camino junto con Laxus pero a raíz de la misión también habían tenido que ir a otro lado, por lo que Mira dejo a Lissana al cuidado del DS de la Santidad… claro con la debida y dulce advertencia que si algo le pasaba a ella… Mira se encargaría de que algo nada bonito le pasase a él…

Sting tomo eso en serio, pero… no podía evitar mirar a la chica… el aroma que expelía era divino… y cuando le hablaba, sentía que su voz era… como la de un Angel…

-Hey, ¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo Lissana, mas Sting al notarla tan cerca solo se puso tan rojo que Lissana se preocupo.

-¿Tienes fiebre?- dijo ella, mas Sting solo trago frio.

-Yo… yo… yo… eh… ¿Hace calor no crees?- dijo de tal modo que Lissana solo le miro confusa.

-Sí, algo… oye, me habían dicho que eras parlanchín… pero si vas a estar así todo el tiempo va a ser una semana muy aburrida- dijo Lissana a lo que Sting solo le miro.

-Yo… disculpa- dijo el apenado, ella le miro y se carcajeo un poco.

-De verdad eres un chico tierno- dijo sonriente… eso solo paralizo al DS quien no supo ni cómo comportarse- Anda vamos- dijo Lissana tomándole la mano y…

-¿Sting?- dijo ella al ver que el chico se había desmayado.

Más Tarde, Sting se disculpaba alegando que se sentía algo mareado estos días y Lissana dudosa le creyó.

En ese momento Sting maldijo que Lector y Frosh hubieran ido a tomar unas "vacaciones solo para Exceed" y que Rogue hubiera ido de Misión con Yukino lo que hacía que no se pudiese alejar de ella.

Aunque eso no era lo peor, su olfato de DS captaba los aromas de la Strauss y sentía necesidades masculinas por ella.

-"¿Qué haría Natsu en este caso?"- pensó… dándose cuenta que debía de estar muy desesperado para encomendarse a ese Santo.

La semana siguió y Sting estaba que no sabía que hacer al respecto de lo que sentía con ella, tuvo incluso la idea de preguntarle a otros del Gremio.

Rufus: Hazle el amor

Orga: Tíratela

O sea… ¿Era eso lo que pensaba ese par?... no, él no actuaria así… él no seria como Orga que aprovechaba su fama para tener sexo continuo con varias chicas… él… él.

-¡Qué gran piscina tienen!- exclamo Lissana yendo con un bikini frenta a el…

Sting solo suspiro… él estaba perdido.

Trato inútilmente de ser frío con ella… y se dice inútil porque….

Tratando de parecer serio, resultaba gracioso, tratando de parecer rudo se comportaba como tonto y Lissana no podía evitar reír por sus ocurrencias. Tratando de demostrar que no era una nenita tímida (como le llamo Orga) trato de demostrar que era el más fuerte y termino provocando que por algún motivo acabara semidesnudo en medio de la calle.

No lo podía negar, el no era tan estúpido… era esa chica la que lo hacía así… la que l ohacia actuar cual imbécil…

-Mañana regresare a Fairy Tail- dijo Lissana… y Sting le miro confuso –Me llamo Cana diciendo que han pasado"Cosas" raras… y necesitan que todos regresemos- dijo ella

-Pero… -decía el sintiendo que sus instintos, que tantos líos le habían causado últimamente, reaccionaban negativamente a esto.

-Fue divertido, espero volver a tener una misión contigo- dijo ella –Además, eliges siempre bonitos hoteles.

Y Sting recordó que como habían salido a un encargo, ya era tarde y habían rentado un cuarto… y su mente capto algo… ella se iba… se iba y aunque hubiera la posibilidad de volver a verla… probablemente seguiría su vida, encontraría a alguien, se enamoraría y se casaría…

-¿Sting?- dijo ella y entonces el… le robo un beso… rápido y de picorete… pero basto para que la Strauss se pusiera roja… y Sting entonces las capto… feromonas…

-Lo siento- dijo el antes de acercarse a la sorprendida chica… y entonces todo se apago en su mente.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Sting no recordaba bien que había pasado después del beso… simplemente se le fue encima… pero al ver a la chica… ella estaba sonriente…

La miro algo apenado mientras que trataba de dilucidar y sacar de su cabeza algún recuerdo…

-¿Sting?- escucho y vio que ella se despertaba… la Strauss le sonrió

-Yo…Lissana… eh… ¿Estas bien?- dijo él preocupado por haber hecho algún abuso.

-Mejor que nunca… ya veo por que a su gremio le llaman Tigre- dijo ella levantándose… y la sabana cayo revelando su desnudo cuerpo…

-¡Sting!- dijo ella al ver que el chico se desmayaba nuevamente al verla desnuda.

Y es que aun después de lo que había pasado, una vez recuperada la cordura, Sting era un chico muy tímido con las chicas en el ámbito sentimental.

Continuara

Bien, el cap del chico tímido je, aquí Sting fue más bien alguien que igual que Cobra trato de ser romántico, pero a él le volvía médium menso, pero aun así le funciono y al menos se ve que con Lissana las cosas fueron viento en popa

Eso si se desmayo al final.

Sigue:

06.- Thunder

¿Qué se vendrá ahora? ¿Cómo serán tanto Laxus como Rogue cuando les toque la hora del celo? ¿Cómo se resolverán los problemas que provocaron los demás?

Respuestas, pronto.

Por cierto, nueva encuesta.

¿Wendy habrá conseguido tomar a su macho para la copula o Romeo logro contenerla y salvar su castidad?

Dependiendo de la respuesta es lo que podría acontecer, voten también y les daré gusto, tienen hasta el cap de Rogue para votar. Pero no anunciare el resultado hasta que llegue al cap como una sorpresa

Suerte.


	6. 06 Thunder

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Prácticamente todos estos hechos son simultáneos**

**06.- Thunder**

_Ah veces, el Galanteo es sumamente rudo, repleto de tensión y agresividad entre el macho y la hembra, en esas ocasiones la rudeza mutua es la base de su acto reproductora, ya que ambas partes tratan de establecer una jerarquía._

Laxus miraba apenado el lugar… el hermoso pueblo de veraneo estaba bastante dañado por no decir casi por completo destruido…

Tendrían que pagarle mucho al alcalde para la reconstrucción… entonces vio a una esquina y en un sillón, durmiendo cubierta solo por su abrigo… estaba Mirajane Strauss

Se notaba la desnudes de la chica… y que estaba bastante sucia… algunos raspones en su cuerpo.

Laxus entonces vio su hombro, unos sendos rasguños estaban marcados… y también sintió los de la espalda… eran más profundos… sin contar las mordidas en su cuello y los chupetones en el cuerpo…

-Esto fue demasiado hasta para mí- dijo nervioso -¿Cómo diablos acabamos así?

FLASHBACK

Laxus últimamente se sentía muy raro, no dejaba de retar a todos como si fuera un chiquillo… no eran grandes peleas, simplemente tenía ganas de armar alboroto…

Eso fue notado por la mayor de los Strauss, quien se preocupo por ello.

Durante las siguientes semanas busco el modo de evitar que Laxus se metiera en las peleas del gremio, por que la única vez que lo dejo…

Casi destroza media Magnolia en una pelea…

Pero eso no era todo, Laxus a veces le gruñía… la retaba… y su lado demoniaco reaccionaba retándolo, en ocasiones duelos de palabras que acababan en una serie de sarcasmos…

Laxus se sentía raro, muy agresivo con Mira y esta al responderle solo lo hacía sentir mas y mas excitado, y también emocionado… deseaba mas conflicto… molestarla, hacerla rabiar…

Y entonces empezó a molestar a Lissana para conseguir que Mira reaccionara.

Funciono… demasiado bien.

Para muchos ya era preocupante ver las discusiones de ambos, pero nunca parecían enfadados… parecía que más bien lo disfrutaban…

Sin embargo eso a nadie le convenía, en especial a Lissana que tenía que aguantar a ese dúo y sus locuras.

-Nos vamos de misión- dijo un día Mira… y a muchos les sorprendió que Laxus las acompañara.

El problema para Lissana es que durante el viaje, ambos se dedicaron a discutir todo el tiempo, no dejándole paz ni un momento… y lo peor de todo era esa tensión sexual que se respiraba… simplemente Lissana ya no sabía qué demonios hacer con ese par…

-¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA!- exclamo sorprendiendo a Mira y a Laxus -¡TODO EL DIA AGARRANDOSE DE LAS GREÑAS COMO UN PAR DE VIEJOS CASADOS!

-Eh… Lissana, anda no es para tanto- decía Mira.

-Hum, no me culpes porque a tu hermana parece que le llego la menopausia antes de tiempo- dijo Laxus.

-¡Que dijiste!- exclamo Mira y Lissana solo se golpeo la cara enfadada.

-¡YA BASTA!- exclamo furiosa -¡ASI NO VAMOS A HACER NADA! ¡YO ME VOY A HACER UNAPARTE DEL TRABAJO A CON LOS DE SABERTOOTH Y USTEDES SE VAN A LA VILLA A HACER LA OTRA PARTE ME ENTENDIERON!- exclamo ya harta la menor, tanto Laxus como Mira solo le miraron.

-¿Ya le llego la regla?- dijo el rubio

-Así parece- dijo Mirajane mientras que Lissana solo quería agarrarse de los cabellos.

Ya después, cuando se encontraron con Sabertooth y Lissana quedo al cuidado (Si aja) de Sting… Mira solo le dio una amable advertencia al temeroso de Sting

Después de eso viajaron a una villa en la costa… sobra decir que en todo el trayecto se la pasaron discutiendo…

Y que al llegar a la villa las cosas estaban que ardían…

Sin lugar a dudas para la gente de la villa era para ponerse de nervios, las discusiones de Laxus y Mira… tan cargadas de tensión sexual hacían temerá muchos pro el destino de la villa mas por que se veían esas auras destructivas por parte de ambos…

Así paso una semana… ya sus discusiones tenían hartos a todos… pero eso no era el final

En un restaurante, ambos comían mientras qué la discusión iba subiendo de tono, sarcasmos, ironías y muchas palabras que se podían interpretar de muchas maneras.

-¡Así que así es como juegas!- decía Mira ya con el aura de destrucción al máximo.

-Anda, lo dices como si fuera malo, de todos modos, jamás me ganaste ninguna vez- decía Laxus en las mismas, Mira al fin puso las manos sobre la mesa haciéndola crujir.

-¿Asi que eso crees?- decía ella

-Si… eso creo- dijo el poniéndose igual y encarándola… comúnmente allí terminaban sus disputas… pero

Laxus no podía dejar de mirarla… sus labios, sus ojos… su piel… todo era llamas para el… eléctrico… lo calentaba a más no poder… de pronto… como si algo lo impulsase su vista empezó a nublarse y se abalanzo contra los labios de la Strauss…

Esta, tomada desprevenida reacciono… con un tremendo golpe que lanzo a Laxus contra el muro… Mira estaba asombrada… excitada, pero ante todo asombrada.

De pronto Laxus se levanto y empezó a Gruñir…

-Si… eso es… demuéstrame…- decía el empezando a excitarse aun mas… y Mira sintió que sus pezones se ponían duros… y…

-SATAN SOUL- exclamo… de pronto en esa forma… se sintió mas y mas excitada…al grado que su mente igual se nublo… y se lanzo hacia él igual que él hacia ella

Muchos habitantes solo podían declarar que la pobre ciudad sufrió ante un encuentro que parecía una lucha… con gemidos, gruñidos y ataques de poder incluidos… más de la mitad de la villa fue reducida a escombros mientras que el Dragón y la demonio se enfrascaban en un violento acto sexual que incluyo toda clase de destrucción… como dos bestias se azotaban mutuamente y sus movimientos hicieron temblar varios lugares… las casas se desmoronaban y entonces el ultimo atisbo de consciencia se vio en ellos antes de que todo se nublara…

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Sí que eres violenta- Dijo Laxus mientras qué se quejaba un poco de los tremendos arañazos que tenía en su espalda.

-Auch… tú no te quedas atrás- dijo Mirajane viéndolo, el se percato de que ella estaba despierta desde hacía rato -¿Qué demonios nos paso?

-Deduzco que fue la etapa de celo… investigue un poco sobre los Dragón Slayers y según se algunos entran en etapa de celo… pero no pensé que también pasara con los Artificiales- dijo Laxus.

-Mira nada mas… auch… en serio, no me podre sentar bien n un buen rato… eres una bestia- dijo ella.

-Y tu un demonio… no podre apoyar mi espalda un buen rato… mira que serás burra- dijo Laxus y Mira solo le miro enfadada.

-No seas niñita- dijo ella… y de pronto -¡OH POR DIOS!

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Laxus preocupado.

-Si… si esto te pasó a ti… ¡Lissana está con un DS que podría estar en celo también!- dijo tratando de levantarse… y dejando a la vista su precioso cuerpo desnudo…

-Mejor ponte algo si no deseas que me ponga bruto de nuevo- dijo Laxus tratando de mirar a otro lado.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Hay que evitar que Lissana tenga un asunto así! ¡Imagínate si ese tipo es igual de bruto que tú! ¡La va a partir en dos!- dijo ella.

-Hey que tu hermana no es tan frágil… ¡Y como que bruto!- exclamo Laxus.

-¡Ya cállate y vístete que debemos de salvar a mi hermana? ¡Si me ayudas repetiremos de nuevo ok!- dijo ella… y Laxus pues… no le pareció un mal tratop.

Y vistiéndose salieron de la villa… dejando a los pobres habitantes del lugar traumatizados.

-¿Y no les vamos a cobrar los destrozos?- dijo uno.

-Tu deja que se larguen… si eso hacen cuando copulan no quiero ni pensar lo que harán estando enfadados.

Y los demás habitantes asintieron

Continuara

Bien, este es el de Laxus je, disculpen la tardanza es que eh estado muy ocupado… como ven el de Laxus fue sexo duro y rudo con Mira que su lado demonio se dejo llevar por el lado Dragón de Laxus y también entro en celo je… pobre Sting, cuando Mira se entere que su hermana ya fue estrenada por él.

07.- Shadow

El último de los actos de Celo, y pronto se verán las consecuencias…

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Mira le habrá agarrado gusto al sexo sado? ¿Acaso cada vez que tengan un "encuentro" destrozaran toda la ciudad? ¿Cuánto les cobraran los psicólogos a los pobres habitantes de la villa? ¿Se salvara Sting de Mira cuando esta se entere de lo que paso con Lissana? Porque cuando uno se cae, el de al lado le pregunta: ¿te caíste? ¿Por qué utilizan agujas esterilizadas para dar una inyección letal? Si cuando comí huevos me pateó el hígado, cuando coma hígado... ¿me pateará los huevos? Si los carpinteros se la pasan clavando... ¿a qué horas trabajan?

Suerte


	7. 07 Shadow

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Prácticamente todos estos hechos son simultáneos**

**07.- Shadow**

_Existen ocasiones en que durante el proceso de copula, el macho tiende a ser sumamente agresivo, la hembra a veces puede llegar a sufrir algún tipo de daño parcial, pero no siempre es un acto intencional, en ocasiones es como si algo se apoderase del mismo ._

Rogue solo miraba el enorme salón… estaba de rodillas… con solo los pantalones puestos… no recordaba nada después de que la sombra lo poseyó… de nuevo… no… habían extractos de memoria… se sintió mal, sucio… y miro a donde yacía el cuerpo de la joven maga estelar… ella… ella había tratado de ayudarlo… y el solo se le fue encima… ella ni siquiera uso sus espíritus… trato de ayudarlo solo con ser ella misma…

-No- dijo simplemente sollozando –No… ¿Cómo pude…? Yukino… perdóname

Decía mientras que su mente recordaba días pasados

FLASHBACK

Se había estado sintiendo mal desde hace días… cada vez que veía a la maga Estelar su cuerpo se agitaba… sentía calor… sentía deseo… pero ante todo, no dejaba de ver la zona posterior de la maga… y cuando caminaba…

-Rogue… otra vez miras a Yukino- decía Frosch, Rogue solo volteo la mirada apenado.

Sin embargo eso no pasaba desapercibido para Yukino, quien había notado ciertas miradas de el DS de Sombra.

Mas no le había prestado tanta importancia, Rogue siempre había sido un caballero…

Más de pronto noto que se sentía observada, incluso en su domicilio… como si desde las sombras le vigilaran… incluso cuando se bañaba…

Esa sensación se iba incrementando en los días subsecuentes…

Rogue en cambio se sentía mal… no solo empezó con mirar a Yukino de manera nada caballerosa… sino que empezó a seguirla…

Cuando ella se retiraba a su domicilio la seguía… en las sombras… en un principio pensó que era por protegerla… que era para que ella estuviera segura…

Pero sabía que se engañaba… la seguía para evitar que se acercara a otros… y es pro que Yukino era dulce, noble, cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella… y no lo permitiría… Yukino era suya…

La seguía a su domicilio, la primera vez solo hizo eso, peor después se quedaba esperando a que ella se bañara y la veía dormir… más tarde empezó a espiarla en el baño… e incluso, en momentos de sueño de ella, el se acercaba y olfateaba sus cabellos… su piel… incluso… estuvo pro robarle un beso mientras que ella dormía…

Al volver a su casa, Rogue se sentía como una basura… no entendía por qué se portaba así… pero incluso Frosch notaba algo raro en su amigo.

Los días no eran mejores, Rogue empezó a celar a Yukino… se portaba cortante con Rufus… con Orga… incluso encontraba el modo de evitar que Sting se acercara a la Maga Estelar.

Sin embargo… Yukino solo se sentía confusa… Rogue casi no se alejaba de ella y había notado como él se dedicaba a alejar a los demás… eso la confundía… y mucho.

Por lo que decidió ver si podía arreglar lo que fuera que le pasara a su compañero.

Durante esos días la relación se tenso, pues Rogue no se abría… solo se comportaba posesivo… no la dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra… y Yukino tenía ensueños mientras dormía, donde veía a Rogue mirarla… acercarse… tocarle el cabello… incluso… tocando su cuerpo…

Se despertaba sobresaltada… con cierta sensación de temor… y a veces notaba cosas raras como que su bata estaba desacomodada y dos veces se encontró con los senos al aire…

A veces estaba sin la cobija…

Sin embargo algo en ella le decía que debía de hablar con Rogue, que algo muy raro pasaba… trato de ver si Sting podría ayudarle… y casi hay una pelea… Rogue se comporto tan agresivo que le costó trabajo calmarlo…

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, una misión, como Lector se había llevado casi a rastras a Frosch a un "Spa" ella podría aprovechar y podría hablar con Rogue…

La misión no era muy larga, duraría una semana y les daría una buena paga…

Y allí empezó lo peor…

Rogue en la misión se vio varias veces como poseído… y Yukino recordó lo que le había comentado Frosch sobre "La Sombra" que poseyese a Rogue… esta "Sombra" parecía tomar mucha fuerza en las batallas…

Terminaron la misión, pero eso no impidió que Rogue dejase parapléjicos a dos de los bandoleros que la habían atacado, aunque ella habría podido dar buena cuenta de ellos, parecía que eso a Rogue no le importo.

Además… durante su estancia en el pueblo, ella siguió sintiendo el acoso… la vigilancia… y en sueños… el ataque…

-¡No!- exclamo despertando… se percato de que estaba sola… pero sus sabanas estaban tiradas en el piso… su bata abierta… y noto que su ropa interior había sido removida… se percato también de una sensación de calor en su entrepierna… y su sueño regreso a su mente… de Rogue… acercándose a ella… quitándole con suavidad las prendas y… masturbándola… se abrazo con temor.

No pudo ver a Rogue todo el día siguiente y por una fuerte tormenta, no pudieron tomar el tren por lo que se tuvieron que quedar un día más…

EN la noche… decidió fingir que dormía, debía de saber que pasaba…

Y entonces lo vio… de las sombras salió Rogue… se veía diferente… marcas en su rostro y una mirada agresiva… se acerco a ella… y Yukino abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo.

-Así que… eras tú de verdad y no un sueño- dijo Yukino, Rogue le miro sin sorprenderse.

-Ya te habías tardado- dijo él…

-Tu… tu eres la sombra… la sombra que menciono Frosch- dijo ella decidida -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué a mí?

-Niña… solo cumplo los más oscuros deseos de él… de Rogue… el te desea pero es tan mojigato que no hace nada- dijo la sombra con una mirada perversa –Así que yo solo aprovecho… su etapa de celo… y sus deseos brutales por ti.

-¿Celo?- dijo confusa Yukino.

-Oh si, un momento en el que los Dragón Slayers eligen a su pareja para procrear… pero Rogue es demasiado idiota para esto y decidí ser yo quien aproveche… aunque… el lucha por tomar el control y es por eso que nos hemos limitado un poco- dijo él… mas Yukino solo le miro.

-Rogue… sé que estas allí… déjame ayudarte- dijo ella, mas la Sombra empezó a reír.

-No seas tonta… no sabes lo que pasara si yo dejo de controlarle- dijo el burlón.

-No me interesa… yo lo ayudare… es… es alguien muy querido para mi- dijo ella pero la sombra le miro burlón…

-Ok… pero no digas que no te lo advertí… ah hoy es noche de Luna Llena… el momento cúspide… el pobre estará como una bestia…- dijo con gracia mientras que las marcas se borraban… y de pronto Rogue empezó a bufar.

-Rogue- dijo Yukino acercándose pero.

-¡VETE!- exclamo él, y Yukino vio que estaba conteniéndose -¡Por favor! ¡Si no te atacare!

Yukino le miro con temor… y entonces se decidió.

-No- dijo con firmeza… vio sus llaves y las coloco en la mesa –Te ayudare… lo hare… sin importar que…

Rogue le miro… su mente se nublaba… no quería… y a la vez si…

-Yukino…- dijo antes de que su instinto DS lo dominara y se abalanzara sobre Yukino quien solo abrió los brazos… y susurro un "ven… no temas... has lo que debas hacer"

FIN FLASHBACK.

Miro a Yukino, estaba desnuda y con marcas…

Y lo miraba.

-Yukino… yo… lo lamento- dijo el empezando a sollozar… la chica con dificultad se levanto… y se acerco a él… -Yo no quería… no quería violarte… es… es esto… estas sensaciones… y esa maldita sombra…

De pronto ella le abrazo.

-Ya paso… ya paso… yo… duele… pero sé… que con esto… estarás mejor- dijo ella sollozando igual –Desahógate…

Y Rogue se abrazo al cuerpo desnudo de la maga estelar mientras que en su mente solo podía pensar…

¿Qué pasara ahora?

Continuara

Bien, el cap de Rogue y ultimo de la primera línea.

Rogue al igual que Natsu y de Wendy entro a un celo agresivo, pero gracias (irónicamente ) a la sombra, Yukino supo que pasaba y decidió dejar que Rogue "hiciera" lo que debía hacer… ahora Rogue se siente mal por haberla violado aun cuando ella lo perdone… y en el próximo empiezan a contarse las consecuencias…

Por cierto ya acabaron las votaciones y hubo una respuesta ganadora indiscutible al asunto de Romeo y Wendy que será conocida en el cap que les toca.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Podrá Rogue perdonarse por violar a Yukino aunque ella lo perdone? ¿Qué pasara cuando se enteren de lo que paso con Sting y Lissana? ¿Y que pasara cuando sepan que otros DS también entraron a ese periodo?

Je a partir del próximo empiezan las consecuencias pero no serán en el mismo orden, así que de aquí en adelante los 7 caps que compondrán las consecuencias serán muy variados

Suerte.


	8. 08 Rainbow

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Este cap tiene Lemon, ah y gano en votos el hecho de que Wendy y Romeo si lo hicieran**

**08.- Rainbow**

_Y pasaron los días… y los días llevaron a 3 semanas._

La situación en Fairy Tail era confusa… Makarov se entero de los destrozos cometidos por Wendy Marvel en el gremio y también de que por alguna razón, había cierta frialdad entre varios miembros del gremio…

Cuando volvió Erza, le aplico un castigo a la joven Marvel y aunque le interrogo de por qué estaba encadenada, Wendy no le pudo dar alguna respuesta, solo que el pobre de Romeo simplemente se les escapo y no quería hablar, solo se sonrojaba.

Sin embargo Erza no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por ello…

Natsu y Lucy se habían distanciado… era notorio para Erza que algo había pasado, porque la maga celestial se veía nerviosa cuando se encontraba con el Dragneel y se iba a otro lado… Natsu a veces parecía querer hablar con ella pero se detenía y con una expresión ¿Culpable?

Pensó en hablar con ellos hasta que noto que entre Levy y Gajeel también había un profundo distanciamiento, lo que le sorprendió mucho ya que últimamente Gajeel y Levy habían estado muy unidos… y ahora, de pronto ya se la pasaban separados, incluso se veía tensión, Gajeel con una expresión de tristeza y decaído… y después de una serie de veces que Levy lo ignoro, dedicándose a Comer y beber de tal manera que Erza pensaba que pronto se convertiría en el nuevo Droy…

Oh, pero no es lo único…

Lissana y Mirajane parecían peleadas, mientras que habían traído a un maltrecho Sting a FT un par de semanas después, no sabía qué demonios pasaba pero Sting parecía haber encontrado al diablo en persona… mientras que Laxus lo miraba con una cara de… "Pobre de ti"

Ya no entendía nada y nadie le decía nada lo que la llenaba de estrés… hasta que ciertos eventos empezaron a pasar justo al cumplirse la tercera semana del incidente…

-¿Estás bien Wendy?- dijo Charle preocupada.

-Si… es solo un mareo- dijo la DS más joven… y Charle solo le miro preocupada.

-Wendy… sé que no hemos hablado mucho desde lo que paso con Romeo… más porque lo has estado persiguiendo sin descanso al grado que Macao quiere que el maestro te ponga una orden de restricción –dijo la gata.

-¡Es que quiero saber que paso!- dijo Wendy molesta.

-Bueno, no soy yo quien te lo dirá, nos dejaste inconscientes con ese ataque… pero si estos mareos y nauseas que has tenido estos días son lo que creo que es… pues creo que la respuesta es obvia- dijo la exceed sorprendiendo a Wendy.

-¿En serio? Pues dime- dijo Wendy sonriéndole.

-Wendy… ¿Te ha venido la regla en el día en el que te debió de llegar?- dijo Charle con seriedad.

-Eh… no, ahora que lo pienso estoy retrasada… aunque nunca he sido constante desde que empezó- dijo la DS -¿Pro que lo preguntas?

Charle le miro irritada.

-Wendy, entraste a etapa de CELO y atacaste a Romeo ¿Qué crees que podría significar que tengas Mareos, Nauseas y que se te retrase la regla?- dijo Charle ya molesta.

-Pues… que probablemente este con un desorden estomacal por todo lo que comí- dijo Wendy… dejando a Charle con Poker Face…

-¡ES QUE ACASO LA ETAPA DE CELO TE CARCOMIO EL CEREBRO!- exclamo tan molesta Charle que Wendy se asusto.

-¿Charle?- dijo ella asustada.

-Wendy, te alocaste, atacaste a Romeo… han pasado tres semanas y sientes mareos, nauseas y tu regla se retraso… ¡ES OBVIO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- exclamo la Exceed, Wendy solo la miro y…

-¡QUE! ¡Entonces tuve mi primera vez con Romeo y no lo recuerdo!- dijo Wendy con sorpresa.

-¡Eso no es lo importante lerda!- Exclamo Charle enfadada –Wendy… tu tuviste relaciones sexuales con Romeo… o más bien, violaste a Romeo y como estabas con etapa de celo… es más que obvio lo que paso.

Wendy solo miro al piso…

-Entonces… ¿Estoy embarazada?- dijo ella con confusión.

-Bueno, podría ser que no, aun eres joven y también podríamos tener un golpe de suerte… pero solo Porlyuska podría darnos la respuesta- dijo Charle.

-Si… debo de saber… si es correcto, no sé como mirare a Romeo… él no lo busco… yo lo forcé… ¡Y ni siquiera sé si fue bueno porque no recuerdo nada!

-En serio Wendy ¿Eso es lo que más te molesta? Por dios ¡Es posible que estés embarazada!- dijo Charle y…

-¿No sería eso Genial?- dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a Charle… -Siempre quise tener una hijita y pues… no sé, pensaba que tardaría mucho en eso- dijo con Ilusión.

-Debes de estar bromeando ¿Qué no entiendes lo que es un Embarazo precoz? Wendy… un bebe es una enorme responsabilidad- dijo Charle.

-Bueno, Biscka san no ha detenido su vida por Asuka chan- dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a Charle, y entonces se sujeto el mentón pensativa –Aunque ¿Cómo le dire a Romeo?

-¿Cómo es posible que no te interese mas este asunto?- dijo Charle con pena.

-Es por la etapa de Gestación de los DS- dijo una voz y ambas voltearon.

-¡Grandine!- dijo alegre Wendy al ver a Porlyuska .

-Ya te dije que no me llames así- dijo Porlyuska.

-¿A qué te refieres con el periodo de Gestación?- dijo Charle confusa.

-Investigue y comúnmente las jóvenes hembras DS empiezan su etapa de Celo esta empieza cuando cumplen los 15 años y dura hasta el final del primer ciclo lunar, en ese periodo comúnmente las DS se van a un bosque a esperar a que termine su celo… durante ese periodo son muy agresivas y 100% fértiles, por eso se aíslan, para que no se embaracen, claro el resto del año una vez terminado el celo, su vida sexual es la normal de los humanos – dijo Porlyuska con calma –Pero por lo que se ve, a mi versión de este mundo no se acordó de informarte de esto…

-Entonces… ¿Lo habría hecho con cualquiera?- dijo Wendy algo triste, cosa que Porlyuska noto.

-Los Dragon Slayers solo eligen a su pareja una vez, pueden llegar a tener amantes o algunas aventuras, pero en su etapa de celo, solo buscaran a su pareja destinada, a aquel ser al que aman de verdad… y en tu caso, veo que elegiste a Romeo… por cierto… cuando empiezan ustedes su acto… su saliva genera una hormona que induce a la excitación de la pareja, en especial si esta ya posee sentimientos por el o la DS - dijo Porlyuska.

-Oh… pero, ¿Por qué no recuerdo lo que paso?- dijo Wendy confusa.

-Es porque es tu primer celo… lo iras recordando con el paso del tiempo- dijo Porlyuska, pero Wendy se acerco.

-¡Yo quiero recordar!- dijo con firmeza, Porlyuska le miro y solo bufó.

-Me imagino que si, por lo que puedo notar es que eres una pequeña pervertida… Ok… tengo una fórmula que te ayudara a recordar, lo que hagas después me tiene sin cuidado- dijo Porlyuska mientras que Wendy sonreía.

-Esto no me agrada nada- dijo Charle.

Más tarde.

Porlyuska preparo una infusión especial para Wendy, ella la miro con ansiedad.

-Bebé, con ella podrás recordar- dijo Porlyuska.

Wendy miro con ansias la formula y bebió con avidez… de pronto sintió un mareo… y los recuerdos empezaron a emerger.

FLASHBACK (aguas que hay Lemon)

-¡TENRYUU NO HOUKO!- exclamo Wendy lanzando a todo mundo por los aires

Ese último ataque derroto a todos… y Wendy vio a su presa

-Eh… Wendy… anda… ¿No podemos dialogarlo?- decía un nervioso Romeo, mientras que Wendy se le acercaba ronroneando… y con una expresión que casi desarmaba al chico…

-Es hora- dijo Wendy lanzándose sobre Romeo…

Este no pudo reaccionar al beso que le dio la chica…

-Wendy- dijo él asombrado.

-Anda mi maguito de fuego… muéstrame de lo que estas hecho…- dijo ella sonriendo… Romeo estaba como idiotizado…

Wendy entonces se arranco la blusa dando a notar sus ya en ese momento desarrollados y turgentes pechos… sorprendiendo a Romeo, quien no pudo evitar contemplar embelesado ese cuerpo.

-Tu amigo quiere salir- dijo ella y antes de que Romeo reaccionara, Wendy le arranco el chaleco y le quito los pantalones… pro suerte sin romperlos demasiado… Romeo solo vio como Wendy ponía una cara ansiosa y miraba su erecto miembro.

-W… endy- dijo el pero pego un gemido al sentir como ella lamia con desesperación su miembro… como un animal…

De pronto se detuvo y se acerco a él mientras que lamia el cuerpo del chico que no atinaba a actuar… Wendy le tenía totalmente dominado… él era solo un juguete a manos de ella…

Wendy entonces se acomodo encima de él y le obligo a tomarle sus senos…

-Romeo… Romeo… - era todo lo que decía entre ronroneos… Romeo no pudo evitar dejarse llevar… esos pechos eran como la seda… se sentían genial en sus manos… tersos… perfectos…

Wendy seguía excitada y entonces meneo la mano y masturbo ligeramente al chico y lo acomodo…

-Es hora- dijo nada más y acomodando el miembro del chico… se dejo caer…

El gemido de la DS fue tremendo al igual que el de Romeo... la perdida de la virginidad se noto en ambos… y una mancha de sangre salió de Wendy… ya no era una niña… sino una mujer…. Y sonrió… el Celo era tan fuerte que ni siquiera le dolió… solo sintió placer…

Romeo solo gemía mientras que Wendy lo cabalgaba… sus movimientos generaban una vorágine de placer que el joven Mago jamás pensó en sentir, Wendy por lo mientras, movía su cuerpo, lanzando gemidos y alaridos, se movía con rapidez mientras que literalmente hacia los sonidos de una bestia en celo… Romeo no podía negar que eso le excitaba aunque se sentía un poco intimidado por qué Wendy llevaba la batuta…

Pero eso al final no importo, sintió espasmos y… llego al mismo tiempo que la DS.

Wendy se dejo caer sobre él y sonrió lasciva.

-Si… más… más… ¡MAS!- exclamo… y allí fue donde Romeo tuvo miedo…

Wendy como una fiera se le volvió a ir encima…

Y el pobre de Romeo solo conoció lo que era ser el juguete de una DS en brama…

Horas después un agotado Romeo apenas logro usar unas cadenas mágicas para atarle y tratar de evitar que lo dejase más seco de lo que ya estaba.

FIN FLASHBACK

Romeo caminaba a casa… se sentía como un cobarde… había estado con una chica hermosa., no una, sino varias veces… y ahora se le escapaba… no negaba que le gustaba, mucho, es más, si no fuera porque le tenía algo de miedo, podía jurar que sus sentimientos eran aun más profundos.

-No sé qué hacer- dijo molesto, de pronto vio a alguien enfrente de él… y se asombro-¡Wendy!

Ella lo vio… y antes de que el reaccionara se abalanzo contra él y lo beso… Un beso suave… dulce, delicioso…

Cuando se separaron Romeo solo le miro.

-Romeo… lo siento por lo que paso…- dijo ella –Yo… bueno, no quería que fuera así pero… yo… la etapa de celo…

-Wendy… yo… mira, el que debería de disculparse soy yo, debí de haber hablado antes contigo y no huir pero… es que... tenía miedo y…

-Calla- dijo ella silenciándolo con un beso.

-Wendy… quiero que hagamos esto bien… tu… eh... tu ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo él nervioso, Wendy le sonrió y le beso de nuevo –Creo que eso es un sí.

-Romeo… deseo ser tu novia… y algo mas- dijo ella sonriéndole, Romeo le miro confuso, ella tomo su mano y la coloco en su vientre –Romeo… estoy embarazada- dijo ella

Romeo parpadeo… la miro… parpadeo de nuevo… sonrió nervioso, empezó a reír… y se desmayo.

Wendy solo suspiro, ya imaginaba que así reaccionaria el chico, pero no le importo… tal y como dijo Porlyuska, una vez que una DS se preñaba, no abandonaría a su pareja ni a su descendencia, además, eso no impediría que siguiera desarrollándose como Maga, si Biscka lo había conseguido, ella también.

Aunque le preocupaba como lo tomarían los demás.

Continuara.

Bueno, la primera consecuencia, como gano la votación de que Wendy si lo hiciera con Romeo, le di consecuencias fuertes (si no se hubiera embarazado entonces no tendría caso que el fic se llamara Celo) je, espero les haya gustado el Lemon, anda que trate de hacer a Wendy 100% dominante.

¿Quién seguirá ahora? ¿Qué pasara cuando todos se enteren de que Wendy está embarazada? ¿Cómo reaccionara Macao al saber que será abuelo?

Respuestas a estas y otras dudas en el próximo cap. Suerte


	9. 09 Serpent

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Este cap no tiene Lemon, solo algo de Lime, es simultanea a lo que paso en el de Wendy**

**09.- Serpent**

_Y pasaron los días… y los días llevaron a 3 semanas._

Después de que pasaran varias cosas en el gremio, Kinana se había estado sintiendo algo rara. Si bien extrañaba a Erick… sabia que él habría logrado escapar… o eso esperaba.

Se enfoco entonces en su labor normal, aunque le extrañaba ver la tensión en el gremio.

La extraña división que Lucy y Levy tenían con Natsu y Gajeel… la persecución de Wendy a Romeo… la llegada de un bastante golpeado Sting y la aparente Ley del Hielo que se tenían aplicadas las hermanas Strauss y el pobre de Laxus que parecía tener que ser el que aguantaba todo…

Dios, esto es de locos- dijo Makarov sentándose en la barra –Kinana, por favor un poco de cerveza.

-Si maestro- dijo la chica preparando la bebida… se la dio y de pronto se sintió mareada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el maestro.

-Si… es solo que he tenido algunos problemas estomacales- dijo ella, más Makarov frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo- dijo simplemente –Es más, según me comento Cana, tú te desapareciste la misma Noche que Wendy ataco a Romeo y algunas personas me dicen que te vieron entrar a un hotel con cierta persona…

-Ma… maestro- dijo Kinana nerviosa, Makarov suspiro.

-Mira, sé que es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ella… de no ser porque nos dijeron que la persona con la que te vieron es idéntico… a Cobra…- dijo el maestro, Kinana solo le miro nerviosa.

-Yo… maestro…- dijo ella pero él le hizo una señal con la mano.

-No tienes que justificarte… conozco tus sentimientos y sé que… él no es tampoco un mal muchacho pero… Kinana, ¿Entiendes que él es un criminal?- dijo el .

-Si… pero… yo lo amo- dijo ella y Makarov suspiro.

-lo sé… lo supe desde siempre, y sabia que este día llegaría…- dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

-Maestro… sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitar esto que siento- dijo Kinana, Makarov solo se estiro el bigote

-Lo sé… y es por eso que me duele decirte esto… Kinana… Cobra fue encerrado de nuevo- dijo él, Kinana solo bajo el rostro…

-Lo imagine… él sabía que no escaparía… me lo dijo ese día- dijo Kinana con tristeza, Makarov suspiro.

-Él se entrego, e incluso hizo algunos tratos por lo que me dijo un contacto- dijo Makarov, Kinana le miro –Kinana, el esta consiguiendop algunos tratos y con ello algunos beneficios.

-¿Beneficios?- dijo ella confusa.

-Visitas conyugales podrían ser algunos- dijo Makarov sonriendo, Kinana se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

-Gracias maestro- dijo la pelimorada, mas Makarov le miro algo serio.

-Kinana… le he pedido a Porlyuska que venga a revisar a varias de las chicas por una sospecha que tengo… y deseo que también pases a revisión- dijo el Maestro, Kinana le miro confusa, pero acepto, a fin de cuentas había estado sintiéndose muy rara.

Mas tarde.

-Hey muchacha… despierta- dijo Porlyuska mientras que Kinana solo le veía con sorpresa.

-¿Embarazada?- dijo ella.

-Así es, embarazada, pero no te preocupes, mi estudio indica que gozas de buena salud y tu bebe será sano, aunque aun es imposible determinar su género y… ¿Lloras?- dijo Porlyuska con seriedad.

-Si… pero de felicidad… él… él estará feliz de saberlo- dijo Kinana.

-El consejo podría ponerte bajo vigilancia… a fin de cuentas, es el hijo de Cobra, de Oración 6- dijo Porlyuska con algo de pena.

-No importa… mi bebé… estará orgulloso de su padre- dijo ella sonriendo.

Ya más tarde Kinana hablo con Makarov… claro cuando este dejo de regañar a Wendy y Romeo (ya que todo mundo se había enterado del embarazo de la joven DS) pero parecía que habían aun mas líos aparte…

De todos modos logro que Makarov le consiguiera una cita en la prisión de Era para visitar a Cobra… debía de hablar con él.

Los días pasaron, no tomo importancia a otras cosas, incluso las más importantes, que pasaron mientras que se preparaba y que de haberlas visto se habría entretenido bastante…

El viaje a la Prisión de Era fue bastante rápido, pero iba feliz, podría visitar a su amado Erick y le haría saber que ahora… tenía una razón para reformarse.

Cobra estaba descansando en su celda, después de haber dicho algunas cosas a los jueces le permitieron tener al menos una cama más grande y un poco de más de comida…

-Tienes visita- dijo un guardia. Cobra le miro con calma… no necesito que le dijeran… había escuchado a Kinana desde que llego a Era… y la esperaba… aun así noto que ella estaba muy silenciosa, bueno conocía el poder de él… por lo que debía de estar ocultando algo.

-Tienen 15 minutos… aprovéchenlos- dijo el guardia, Cobra solo escupió al piso.

-Como si eso me sirviera- dijo Cobra molesto.

-Erick- dijo Kinana entonces mientras que sonreía.

-Bueno, heme aquí… de vuelta a prisión- dijo él con una sonrisa, Kinana le sonrió de vuelta…

-Erick… te tengo una buena noticia- dijo ella sonriendo y él le miro con el cejo fruncido.

-¿Tiene que ver con el silencio que mantienes?- dijo él y Kinana le sonrió… Cobra se percato entonces de que una mano de ella tocaba su vientre… -Un momento, ¿Es acaso…?

-Estoy embarazada- dijo ella sonriendo, Cobra se paralizo… y sonrió.

-Eso es… genial- dijo él, Kinana le sonrió –Entonces… creo que debo de buscar alguna manera de cumplir rápido mi condena

Kinana sonrió mientras que Erick se acercaba y la abrazaba… la beso con suavidad mientras que ella apoyaba sus manos en el torso de su amado y ambos empezaban a dar leves movimientos con sus respectivas manos…

Erick tomo los senos de Kinana y los masajeo provocando que ella gimiera… el movimiento era suave pero vigoroso… la chica sentía un gran placer pero…

-No podemos aquí- dijo él de pronto.

-¿Cómo?- dijo algo sorprendida la chica.

-Nos vigilan… y no me gusta hacerlo con publico- dijo el señalando un punto y Kinana noto que había una lacryma.

-Es cierto… te esperare- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Mi condena me obliga a purgar un par de años… pero por favor… habla bien de mi, con nuestro hijo o hija- dijo él.

-El te conocerá y aunque estés aquí me asegurare de que jamás sienta vergüenza por ello- dijo ella.

-Eres un autentico Ángel- dijo sonriendo el DS.

Más tarde, Kinana abordaba un tren de regreso a Fiore… sonrió, sabía que pasarían aun un par de años antes de que Erick saliera de presidio… aun así, lo esperaría, esperaría al padre de su bebe y cuando la hora llegase, nada volvería a separarles.

Continuara

Bien, toco el turno a Kinana y a Cobra, espero les haya agradado je, esta es una pareja mucho más tierna, no sé por qué ellos dos me salen así XD

Bien pues ¿Quién seguirá? ¿Cobra hará mas tratos para qué le reduzcan el tiempo de condena y pueda reunirse con su familia? ¿Makarov sospechara todo lo que pasa?

Respuestas a estas y más dudas en el próximo.


	10. 10 Animal

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Este cap es mas de comedia, es simultanea a lo que paso en el de Wendy**

**10.- Animal**

_Y pasaron los días… y los días llevaron a 3 semanas._

Sting sudaba… y es que sentía la enorme tensión de estar justo en medio de 2 chicas de cabellera blanca que se gruñían.

Mientras que un rubio le miraba como diciéndole "Fuerza, resignación… la necesitaras"

Sting suspiro mientras que miraba los vendajes que había recibido del día que Mirajane Strauss y Laxus Dreyar se habían enterado que le había pedido a Lissana salir… por ciertos motivos…

FLASHBACK

-¡COMO QUE PERDISTE LA VIRGINIDAD CON ESTE FLACUCHO!- exclamo Mirajane en modo Satan Soul al escuchar de parte de Lissana (que no se corto nadita) el "acto" entre ambos… cosa que al pobre de Sting le costaría.

-Chico… ¡Corre!- exclamo Laxus y Sting termino incluso usando la Dragon Force para escapar de Mira.

Varias cuadras de la ciudad destruidas y 400 explosiones y movimientos de lucha después

-¡Hermana ya te dije que fue por voluntad propia!- decía Lissana mientras que trataba de impedir que Mira siguiera doblando a Sting como si fuera una liga con una doble llave quebradora de espaldas -¡Déjalo que después ya no me va a servir!

-Mira anda calma, a fin de cuentas él se va a hacer responsable- dijo Laxus tratando de evitar que la Strauss siguiera torturando al pobre DS.

-¡Oh, sí, claro que se hará responsable! ¡Pero Primero lo mato y luego se me casan o se la corto!- exclamo Mira

-¡DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS!- exclamo Lissana asombrada mientras que Sting solo rezaba por su alma…

FIN FLASHBACK

Y allí estaban… en un tren a Magnolia, Lector ya había regresado y los acompaño al enterarse de que su amigo ya tenía "Prometida"…

Aunque eso no quitaba que Lissana siguiera furiosa con Mira por decidir por su cuenta… y Mira no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su hermanita se "Deshonrara" así con una relación no estable.

Sting por lo mientras solo deseaba morir… el mareo era horrible sin contar que no podía ni dejarse caer, porque de lo contrario quien sabe que le haría la señorita Mirajane

-Hey Sting, que bien estas soportando el mareo- dijo Lector con algo de Malicia mientras que veía la incomoda posición de su amigo.

En otro Vagón, Laxus aguantaba estoicamente el mareo, al menos alegre de que a él no le hubiera tocado el lado loco de Mirajane en el aspecto familiar.

-Hermana, no molestes a Sting- dijo Lissana molesta.

-Si se atreve a poner sus manos encima de ti otra vez antes de su matrimonio, te juro que lo castro- dijo Mira lo que a Lissana solo la hizo suspirar.

-Hermana, ya te dije que aun somos jóvenes para casarnos, ¡Solo fue sexo y ya!- dijo Lissana mientras que Sting se ponía azul y Lector se aguantaba la risa

Las horas pasaron y llegaron a Magnolia.

Ya pasadas unas horas llegaron al gremio y Maklarov solo miraba apenado la guerra entre las hermanas Strauss, ya que Mira insistía en que Lissana y Sting debían de casarse de una vez y Lissana solo le decía que lo harían cuando estuviesen listos…

Sobra decir que el pobre de Sting solo notaba como decidían su vida y decía quejándose que Weisslogia estaría avergonzado de él. Mientras que Lector se reía.

Ya después.

-Deberías de ver a un doctor- dijo Sting mirando de reojo a Lissana.

-Es solo un mareo- dijo Lissana con calma –Menos mal que el Maestro logro calmar a Mira Nee… ya se estaba poniendo pesada con eso de la boda y queriendo que te cambiaras de Gremio.

-No pienso cambiar de gremio… no aun al menos, Sabertooth me necesita- dijo él, Lissana le sonrió… y salió corriendo al baño al sentir nauseas otra vez.

La tarde avanzo y después se enteraron que Porlyuska había ido al Gremio a petición de Makarov a hacer algunas revisiones.

-Hey baboso- dijo Porlyuska a Sting.

-No soy Baboso anciana- dijo él molesto, mas Porlyuska le soltó unos papeles -¿Qué es esto?

-Un seguro de vida, lo vas a necesitar- dijo ella con malicia a lo que Sting solo le miro confuso.

-¿Y para que quiero esto?- dijo él.

-Oh… es solo que fuiste tan desafortunado para tener una excelente puntería con la persona con la familia mas sobreprotectora de todas- dijo ella, mas Sting le miro confuso.

-¿De qué habla?- dijo él pero Porlyuska suspiro.

-Ya lo sabrás en… 5…4…3…2…1…- dijo mientras que…

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!- se escucho la voz de Mirajane… de pronto apareció Laxus en un rayo.

-Chico… tal vez no me caigas muy bien pero… ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!- exclamo Laxus y entonces Sting se percato de que era mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo.

-¡DEJEME LO AGARRE Y NO LE DEJARE UN HUESO SANO!- apareció Mira y empezó a perseguir a Sting.

-¡MIRA NEE NO TE ATREVAS A MATAR AL PADRE DE TU SOBRINO!- exclamo Lissana yendo tras ellos.

-Pobre- dijo Laxus mas Porlyuska solo le miro y esbozo una risa maléfica.

Laxus le miro confuso, pensó en preguntar hasta que vio que Macao y Wakaba ya algo bebidos vitoreaban a Sting mientras que Gritaban "Run Bitch, Run!" Y que el maestro estaba llevando a Wendy y Romeo de las orejas al salón donde comúnmente les daba "La Charla" a los miembros del gremio que hacían algo malo en el ámbito sexual

Horas después y muchos golpes recibidos…

-Entonces ¿Me estas pidiendo la mano de la pequeña Lissana?- dijo Makarov a un momificado Sting (por tanta venda que traía encima… aparte del suero que le colocaron en el brazo)

-Señor, ¡SI SEÑOR!- decía de modo militar Sting mientras que Lissana solo le miraba apenada y atrás estaba Mira en modo Stiri Con las armas de Biscka y Alzack apuntándole y Lector riendo.

-Eh… bueno… y Lissana ¿Estás de acuerdo?- dijo el Maestro.

-Eh… si… pero por favor, antes que eso, espero me permitan estar en el Gremio de Sabertooth… ya sabe, por seguridad de Sting- dijo ella, Makarov solo miro lo que pasaba y suspiro – No abandonare FT solo deseo estar a salvo.

-Ok, por mi no hay problema… y Mira, ya baja esas armas que el pobre va a tener que ir a terapia- dijo el maestro mientras que todos miraban apenados al pobre de Sting y un par solo veían a Laxus quien simplemente parecía estar muriéndose de miedo….

Continuara

Ok, lo que le paso a String y Lissana, je, pobre de Sting, su cuñada ya lo obligo a casarse y además le dio su calentadita por andar de caliente y ahora tendrá que casarse con Lissana sino quiere que lo maten.

Además parece que Lector disfruto viendo como apalizaban a su amigo..

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué pareja seguirá? ¿Sting seguirá recibiendo palizas de su cuñada? ¿Por qué Laxus se verá con miedo? ¿Lector pagara el haberse burlado de la desgracia de Sting?

Espero les guste lo que se viene

Suerte


	11. 11 Demon

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Este cap es mas de comedia, es simultanea a lo que paso en el de Wendy**

**11.- Demon**

_Y pasaron los días… y los días llevaron a 3 semanas._

Laxus suspiraba, después de ver la paliza que Mira le había metido al pobre de Sting cuando se entero de que su hermanita había perdido la virginidad con el DS de la Santidad…

Claro que después de eso no habían tenido nada de intimidad ya que se dedico a torturar al pobre "prometido" de su hermana y pelearse con la misma.

-Qué locura- dijo Laxus.

-¡Y nos vamos ahora mismo a Magnolia donde le pedirás formalmente su mano!- dijo Mira enfurecida mientras que Sting solo lloraba en un rincón.

-¡Si señora!- dijo en pose militar.

-¡HERMANA YA TE DIJE QUE AUN ES PRONTO PARA CASARNOS!- dijo Lissana molesta.

-¡ME VALE! ¡LAXUS PREPARA TODO NOS VAMOS DE REGRESO A MAGNOLIA!- exclamo con firmeza y Laxus suspiro, no le agradaba hacerla de recadero pero era mejor que pelearse con Mira… no quería terminar en otro acto de sexo salvaje y destruir otro pueblo…

Durante el viaje en tren se mantuvo alejado, el aura de tensión de Mira y Lissana ya tenía traumado al pobre de Sting y Laxus prefería mantenerse fuera de esto.

Ya le costaba mantenerse ecuánime ante el mareo y aparte ver como Mira parecía estar en sus días todo el tiempo.

La llegada a Magnolia no cambio las cosas, si a lo sumo el Maestro podía controlar un poco a Mirajane… el problema fue cuando no le quedo de otra mas que hablar con él sobre lo que paso.

-¡BIEN! ¡Ya empezaba a pensar que eras del otro bando!- exclamo Makarov sonriente.

-No jodas viejo- dijo Laxus apenado.

-¿Y para cuando tendrán sus hijos?- pregunto el Espíritu de Mavis apareciendo.

-¡Hey que aun es muy pronto!- exclamo Laxus… habiéndose olvidado de cierta cosita.

-Anda, ya estoy deseando conocer a mis bisnietos, porque conociéndote de seguro tendrás una buena puntería- dijo Makarov burlón –Solo espero que tus hijos no salgan como Ivan.

-Viejo, me estas poniendo de nervios- dijo zanjando el asunto y marchándose mientras que Mavis y Makarov seguían festejando.

-¿Parece que se le olvido lo del Celo?- dijo Mavis.

-Ya lo recordara después- dijo Makarov sacando Brandy y brindando.

Aun así, Laxus no tuvo tiempo de recordar nada… Mirajane lo "convenció amablemente" de ayudarle a vigilar a Sting y Lissana, lo que le traía aun mas líos al pobre, incluso empezó a sentir afinidad por el pobre Diablo (que era como llamaba a Sting)

Hasta el dia que Porlyuska vino al gremio a hacer algunos exámenes.

-¡QUE LISSANA ESTA EMBARAZADA!- exclamo Mira sin percatarse que Porlyuska había tomado muestras de todas para analizarlas y parecía querer decirle algo, pero Mira más bien se enfoco en ir a masacrar a su pobre Cuñado y… rápidamente se coinvirtió en rayo y fue a ver a Sting.

-Chico… tal vez no me caigas muy bien pero… ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!- exclamo Laxus y entonces Sting se percato de que era mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo.

-¡DEJEME LO AGARRE Y NO LE DEJARE UN HUESO SANO!- apareció Mira y empezó a perseguir a Sting.

-¡MIRA NEE NO TE ATREVAS A MATAR AL PADRE DE TU SOBRINO!- exclamo Lissana yendo tras ellos.

-Pobre- dijo Laxus mas Porlyuska solo le miro y esbozo una risa maléfica.

Entonces se percato de que Wendy y Romeo eran llevados de la oreja a el "Cuarto de castigos"

-¿No me digas que ella también?- dijo Laxus asombrado.

-Oh si… y no es la única…- dijo con malicia mientras que señalaba a donde Mira perseguía … y Laxus ato cabos.

-¿No me digas que ella…?- dijo Laxus y Porlyuska le miro burlona.

-Si… Y DE GEMELOS- dijo la vieja doctora.

Laxus se puso pálido… y cayó al piso.

Justo después de que Mira obligara a Sting a pedir la mano de Lissana al maestro… Laxus solo miraba atemorizado l o que pasaba… una cosa era enfrentar Dragones, magos oscuros, demonios… vamos… hasta preferiría volver a pelear contra Acnologia… que tener que pasar por esto… Paternidad… y de Gemelos…

-Laxus- dijo una voz y volteo… Mirajane estaba sonriéndole.

-Ah… Mira- dijo Laxus esperando que aun no supiera nada…tal vez unas vacaciones fuera del Continente le ayudarían a espabilar un poco

-Así que… tendremos gemelos… - dijo con dulzura… y un aura negra salió de ella -¿Estas feliz verdad?

-Estoy… si… mucho- dijo nervioso mas al ver que Mira sacaba algo de su bolso.

.Mi fallecida madre me los regalo antes de su partida… uno era para Lissana, el otro será para Elfman cuando llegue su momento y este… es para mí- dijo sacando un hermoso anillo de diamantes –Ya le di a Lissana el suyo y pues… creo que debes de HACERTE RESPONSABLE.

-Si… lo entiendo –dijo rindiéndose… ella tenía razón, esos bebés no habían llegado de la nada… debía de hacerse responsable.

Mirajane le miro, se había confundido, pensó que Laxus trataría de huir de su responsabilidad, en vez de eso solo bajo el rostro… y lo levanto sonriendo.

-Mirajane Strauss…- dijo tomando el anillo e inclinándose -¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Mirajane estaba asombrada… ya tenía todo listo para obligarlo (incluso Erza y varios de los magos del Gremio estaban esperando atrás de los arbustos y casa para ir en persecución de él DS…

-¡SI, SERE BISABUELO!- exclamo Makarov saliendo de los arbustos.

-Sí que saben matar el momento- dijo Laxus.

-Laxus… acepto- dijo Mira sonriéndole, Laxus solo suspiro y sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿No creo que sea tan malo?- dijo Laxus para sí.

A lo lejos… Lissana y Elfman (que acababa de llegar junto con Evergreen) solo les miraban

-Así que se casan también- dijo Lissana.

-¡Oh mis hermanitas se casan!- decía Elfman llorando.

-Auch… ¿Ella lo hizo también y solo yo resulte golpeado?- dijo Sting molesto.

-Si… pero pobre Laxus… lo compadezco- dijo Lissana con pena –No sabe lo pesada que puede ser Mira Nee cuando está en sus días… ahora cuando empiece con el cambio de carácter… y mas por que Mira es bastante exigente…

-Pobre de él- dijo Sting burlón mientras que pensaba "Dulce venganza" por el poco apoyo de Laxus

Pero algo le preocupaba… ¿Qué había pasado con Natsu y su chica? Se veían muy raros.

Pronto vendría la respuesta.

Continuara.

Bien, el de Sting llego, je, como verán no le fue tan mal, aunque están esperando Gemelos je, y por lo que dice Lissana, va a hacerlo sufrir con ganas.

Bien se acabaron los pesos ligeros.

Llegan las tres parejas más pesadas las que pasaron por un proceso más duro… o sea el NaLu, el GaLe y el RogueKino.

¿Cuál seguirá? ¿Laxus podrá mantener a sus hijos? ¿Mira se pondrá loca con los cambios de humor? ¿Cómo saldrán Wendy y Romeo del cuarto del "castigo"?

Respuestas a estas y otras dudas próximamente

Suerte.


	12. 12 Two Keys

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Este cap es mas de comedia, es simultanea a lo que paso en el de Wendy**

**12.- Two Keys**

_Y pasaron los días… y los días llevaron a 3 semanas._

Yukino miraba al cielo, desde el día en el que había tenido relaciones con Rogue, este se había apartado. Lo entendía, aunque ella había accedido al sexo… había sido muy violento… muy duro… pero ella sabía que Rogue lo necesitaba, necesitaba sacar eso de sí mismo y con ello… además… pese a todo no le hizo ningún daño físico importante más que algunas mordidas…

-Rogue- dijo recordando esa noche…

Rogue desnudándola con ferocidad… mordiendo sus senos con fuerza haciendo que ella sintiera una extraña sensación eléctrica en su ser…

Las mordidas que le dio en sus hombros… y en su zona vaginal… la lengua de él recorriéndola… y la manera tan directa de penetrarla… no lo negaría jamás… al principio le dolió como el infierno, solo su fuerza de voluntad le impidió gritar de dolor al sentir como perdía la virginidad… sin embargo Rogue no le dio tiempo de pensar en ello… no, siguió con rápidos movimientos, con mordidas y besos… en poco tiempo Yukino pese al dolor de la dura penetración se empezó a sentir más… cómoda… una sensación de placer le llego… y por fin pudo sentir como llegaba a un orgasmo… pero eso no detuvo a Rogue… en su estado salvaje del celo nada lo freno… la penetro por cada orificio que podía ser penetrado… la tuvo y la hizo suya tantas veces que Yukino sentía que su mente se perdía… y él se vino tantas veces dentro de ella que Yukino no dudaba cual sería el resultado de lo que paso…

Después… cuando él recupero la conciencia, la culpa lo corroía… aunque ella le había dicho que estaba todo bien Rogue no quiso aceptarlo, se encerró en su casa y no quiso hablar con nadie.

Yukino pensó que Sting podría ayudarle, pero por desgracia Mirajane se lo llevo a rastras para que él se "hiciera responsable" y por ende no pudo hablar con Rogue, pensó en Frosh pero el pequeño Exceed también se vio "excluido" de la casa de Rogue, por lo que se quedo con ella… aunque parecía que su olfato le permitió saber que algo había pasado entre ellos.

Los días pasaron y Yukino aun no se rendía en tratar de hablar con Rogue, de hacerle entender que estaba bien, que no le había dañado de gravedad, incluso decirle que las marcas de su cuerpo ya se habían borrado… excepto una que había quedado con una leve cicatriz en la base de su cuello.

-Rogue… abre… Rogue- dijo Frosh en la puerta de la casa, Yukino solo miro con tristeza al Exceed…

Ya habían ido varias veces y Rogue simplemente no salía, solo les gritaba que lo dejaran en paz y cosas asi…

-Yukino… es hora de ir a tu consulta- dijo una voz y Yukino se percato de que Rufus estaba de pie detrás de ellos.

-Si… gracias, lo había olvidado- dijo ella mirando la casa de Rogue.

-Frosh, deja que se reponga, es cierto que han pasado ya un par de semanas, pero lo que sea que tiene Rogue, debes de dejar que se libere- dijo el mago de Memoria.

Yukino y Frosh asintieron y se marcharon junto con Rufus.

En la casa de Rogue, esta se encontraba toda dada a la trampa.

Rogue no era afecto a beber… pero era tal su depresión que parecía corcho… no se despegaba de la botella… había lanzado cosas, roto muebles… y no se había bañado en días… solo quería morir… se sentía mal… horrible… lo que le había hecho a Yukino no se lo podía perdonar.

-¿Por qué?- decía ebrio mientras que tambaleante caminaba a la cocina y sacaba otra botella… en un principio le había sorprendido que Sting le hubiera metido tantas botellas de alcohol en su casa, pero después se entero de que se las confiscaba a los miembros más problemáticos de su gremio… y bueno, ahora él lo usaba para desahogarse.

Suspiro dejándose caer al piso.

-Yukino… ¿Qué hare?- dijo mientras que destapaba la botella y se dedicaba a beber…

No bebía solo por la culpa de lo que hizo… sino porque en recuerdos habían regresado las sensaciones que tuvo… y la deseaba… deseaba volver a tenerla, deseaba volver a estar con Yukino… esa tersa piel… esos turgentes pechos…

-Soy un asco- dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-"Si que lo eres"- dijo la sombra

-Callate- dijo Rogue molesto.

-"Oh… ¿Ahora te sientes ofendido? De no ser por mí la habrías violado antes… Y mira que a mi me gusta el sexo rudo, pero no tanto como a ti"- dijo la sombra burlona.

-¡Que te calles!- exclamo Rogue levantándose.

-"¿Oh que? ¿Vas a matarme con tu aliento del Dragón borracho? Mirate, eres patético, si fuera por mi ya seriamos los dueños de todo, y esa chica ya seria nuestra de lleno… admítelo perdedor… deseas tomarla de nuevo- dijo la sombra, Rogue tomo la botella y la lanzo con fuerza estrellándola con el muro, y se dejo caer.

-Yukino- dijo cayendo en un sueño Etilico.

En la clínica.

-Ya tenemos sus resultados y le tenemos una buena noticia señora- dijo el doctor.

-Señorita- dijo Yukino confusa… nadie le había llamado señora antes.

-Ah caray… entonces le tengo una mala noticia…- dijo el doctor… mientras que Rufus empezaba a reír.

Más tarde.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- exclamo Orga Nanagear afuera de la casa.

-Debe de seguir ebrio- dijo Rufus… y Orga molesto reventó la puerta de una patada y se asombro de ver a Rogue tirado en el piso.

-¿Uh? A pasen- dijo Rogue… y entonces Orga lo sujeto y lo zarandeo cual muñeco de trapo.

-Hey… ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa para un miembro de Sabertooth? ¡Anda a lavarte y ponerte presentable cabron!- exclamo Orga pero Rogue solo le miro.

-Mucho… movimiento- dijo Rogue poniéndose azul y….

-¡Ya deja de reírte!- exclamaba Orga desde el baño donde se había tenido que meter a bañar después de que Rogue le vomitara encima… y de paso metió en un tambo de agua helada a Rogue para que "espabilara"

-¡Jamás olvidare esto!- exclamo Rufus riendo mientras que Orga bufaba.

-¡Y tu espero que ya termines de temblar y te arregles que hay algo muy importante que hacer?- decía Orga a un congelado Rogue que solo tirititaba dentro del tambo.

-Po…po…porque haces esto- decía Rogue temblando.

-Ya lo sabrás, anda, termina de lavarte y prepárate, te tenemos algo bueno preparado y nada de tratar de escapar que Orga no está muy contento contigo- dijo Rufus Rogue solo miro de reojo a Orga y este parecía querer lanzar rayos.

Prefirió no decir nada porque parecía que Orga solo esperaba el momento para achicharrarlo.

Mas tarde.

Caminaban con rumbo al Gremio, Rufus seguía riéndose mientras que Orga solo bufaba mientras que en medio iba Rogue preguntándose que diablos le pasaba a ese par… Orga solo le había dicho que había algo vital en el gremio y Rufus lo felicito.

En el gremio.

-¡Felicidades Rogue, Yukino!- decían algunos miembros lo que confundió aun mas a un crudo Rogue.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Rogue confuso.

-Ocurre muchacho que te vas a hacer responsable de tus actos- dijo Orga confundiendo a Rogue aun más… y entonces su mente capto.

-"Lo saben"- pensó algo temeroso…

-¡ROGUE!- exclamo Frosh brincando a su regazo, Rogue abrazo al pequeño Exceed -¡Rogue eres malo, por que nos ignoraste, Yukino y yo estábamos preocupados por ti!

-Yo… lo siento- dijo Rogue mirando al pequeño exceed… entonces Rufus le dio una palmada.

-Es hora- dijo señalando a un punto y entonces la vio… se percato de que en esas tres semanas Yukino se había dejado crecer el cabello un poco… no tanto como para formar una melena… pero lo suficiente para resaltar su belleza…

No solo eso, al parecer Rufus había conseguido un vestido similar al que la chica usase en la fiesta final del Daimatou Enbu y se lo había arreglado… además de que la combinación de colores la dejo sumamente hermosa a los ojos del DS…

Yukino lo miraba sonrojada… desde que había salido del medico se sentía feliz… mucho, pero sabia que Rogue debía de entender la verdad, entender que no lo culpaba, que lo entendía. Y que deseaba que dejase de torturarse por ello.

-Rogue…- dijo ella y se acerco al confundido chico que bajo el rostro.

-Yo… Yukino, no merezco estar ante ti- dijo él, más Yukino suspiro.

-Te dije esa vez que no importaba… Rogue, tu no me obligaste, yo deseaba hacerlo contigo- dijo ella sonrojando al Cheney y a algunos miembros de ST –Rogue… sé que lo que te pasaba era duro para ti y solo porque te quiero tanto es por lo que accedí.

-Yukino… yo…- dijo pero de pronto le cayó el veinte -¿Tu qué?

-Te quiero… mucho… no solo te quiero… te amo… a ti y a nuestro hijo- dijo ella… y Rogue se paralizo.

-¿Hijo?- dijo él.

-Si… Rogue, estoy embarazada- dijo ella tomando la mano de Rogue y colocándola en su vientre –Es nuestro bebé, tuyo y mío.

-Yo…- dijo el aun sorprendido y la miro… esa viveza en los ojos de Yukino le infundió algo de nervios -¿No me odias?

-Rogue… ¿Cómo te puedo hacer entender que te amo?- dijo ella… y Rogue sonrió… entonces la abrazo y la beso.

-Gracias… gracias…- dijo él y empezó a llorar.

-Eres el Rey del Drama- dijo Rufus mientras que miraba a Orga –Hey grandote, ya puedes regresar esos monstruos a su montaña, no tendrás que cazar a nadie- dijo burlón.

-Menos mal- dijo Orga con una sonrisa –Bueno, ahora a esperar a que Sting traiga a su chica y empecemos una nueva Generacion de Sabertooth.

-Sí, sin duda será genial- dijo Rufus mientras que los demás festejaban a Rogue y Yukino.

Continuara.

Bien, como vieron Rogue se castigo mucho por creer que había dañado a Yukino al grado que empezó a beber y hasta la Sombra se burlaba de él, pero gracias a Rufus y Orga resolvió su asunto.

Bien, uno menos que realmente no era difícil de resolver por que Yukino estaba consciente de lo que pasaba con Rogue y ahora que ya se revelo su embarazo pues… ya Rogue se sintió mejor al saber que Yukino lo perdona y lo acepta.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cuál será la pareja que siga? ¿Cómo le hizo Orga para conseguir traerse a esos monstruos para cazar a Rogue si trataba de negarse? ¿Rufus fastidiara a Orga con el hecho de que Rogue le vomito encima? ¿Cómo tomara Frosh el bebé de Yukino y Rogue?

Respuestas a estas y muchas mas dudas… próximamente.

Suerte


	13. 13 Book

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Este cap es casi puro Lemon algo fuerte, es simultanea a lo que paso en el de Wendy**

**13.- Book**

_Y pasaron los días… y los días llevaron a 3 semanas._

Gajeel estaba que no lo calentaba ni el Sol, desde que había pasado ese incidente con Levy se dedico a comer y beber como cosaco… y aun así no sabía cómo lograr que la Mcgarden lo perdonase… en primera debía de hablar con ella pero allí estaba el problema

Las dos veces que lo intento Levy le pego con una enciclopedia y se refugió con Lucy… quien por cierto se veía también muy rara.

Entonces fue a pedir ayuda a alguien.

Primero pensó en el maestro… pero se percato de que el maestro lo destrozaría en pedazos cuando se enterase… después pensó en Erza… cosa que desecho de inmediato, ella lo castraría, pensó en Gray peor este había salido de misión con Juvia…entonces vio a Natsu…

Y resulto que estaba peor que el.

No sabía qué hacer, nadie a quien pedir ayuda…

-Soy un asco- dijo molesto

-Sin duda- dijo una voz y Gajeel miro al costado… y vio a Panter Lily sonriéndole -¿Cómo estás?

-¡Lily!- decía Gajeel viendo una esperanza en su gato.

Este solo le miro incomodo pero suspiro.

-Gajeel… no sé si te habrás enterado de lo que paso hace un par de semanas con Wendy- dijo el Exceed.

-¿Con Wendy? ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Está bien?- dijo el DS algo preocupado.

-Gajeel, Wendy entro en celo, no nos habíamos percatado hasta que ataco a Romeo la noche de luna llena- dijo Lily sorprendiendo a Gajeel.

-¿Celo?- dijo el DS confuso.

-Si, lo investigue y descubrí que los DS entran en etapas de celo… y a Wendy le llego y pues… "abuso" de Romeo- dijo el Exceed, Gajeel le miro y se puso a pensar.

-"Celo… ahora que recuerdo Metalicana menciono algo como eso"- pensó y entonces.

-¿Gajeel?- dijo el Exceed.

-Te has ganado un año de Kiwi por mi cuenta- dijo el DS de hierro y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Lily sorprendido.

En el bosque.

Porlyuska terminaba de preparar unas cosas, había sido llamada por Makarov para que revisara a las chicas que parecían tener algo raro, aunque por lo que había escuchado ya sospechaba, odiaba ir a la ciudad pero no tenia de otra.

-¡Anciana!- exclamo una voz que le molesto.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- respondió dándole con la escoba en la cabeza, pero Gajeel ni se inmuto.

-Necesito de tu ayuda. Es urgente… debo de saber que paso hace exactamente tres semanas- decía el DS mientras que Porlyuska seguía pegándole con la escoba.

Un par de horas después y 7 escobas rotas en la cabeza de Gajeel.

-Tomate este remedio y con el recordaras todo… ¡Ahora lárgate de mi bosque!- exclamo Porlyuska.

-Ji, Gracias vieja bruja, con esto podre saber que paso- dijo mientras que se quitaba la paja de la cabeza del ultimo escobazo y se marcho a casa

Ya en su residencia preparo la pócima y la tomo…

Cayo dormido de inmediato y su mente recordó…

FLASHBACK

-¡Gajeel que haces!- decía Levy tratando de separarse.

-Deliciosa- dijo él y le beso… la Mcgarden se veía sonrojada, pero trato de liberarse.

-¡Que te pasa! ¡Gajeel estas actuando muy raro!- dijo ella apenada pero este se lamio los labios poniéndola aun más nerviosa.

-Tu sabor es único- dijo él asustándole –Jamás probé un manjar mejor… eres la única para mí.

-Ga… Gajeel- dijo nerviosa mientras que este la besaba en el cuello y con suavidad pero firme, subía a su rostro…

-¿Serás mía?- dijo el besándola… Levy sentía que se desvanecía…

-Yo… yo… ¡Si!- exclamo ella besándole con fuerza y emoción… su sueño se había cumplido… estaba con el hombre que amaba, Gajeel entonces le levanto la falda… pero ella le detuvo –Espera…no… no estoy lista.

-Si lo estas… tu aroma te delata- dijo el con una expresión libidinosa y Levy se sonrojo… Gajeel procedió a levantarle de nuevo la falda y por el tipo de falda que era de un tirón se la quito, dejándola en ropa interior… Levy trato de cubrirse apenada… pero Gajeel con rapidez le despojo del bra dejando sus senos al aire.

-Disculpa… por lo pequeños que son- dijo ella.

-No… a mi me encantan las petanko- dijo él apenándola aun mas mientras que le besaba los senos.

-Ga… Gajeel- dijo ella y el procedió a masturbarla… la chica gemía y se humedecía mientras que el DS seguía su actuar –Eres… Eres injusto… yo ya… ya estoy desnuda y… y tu aun estas vestido.

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo el quitándose la estola y con facilidad se desnudo.

-¡ESO ES DEMASIADO!- exclamo sorprendida al ver a Gajeel totalmente Erecto.

-Vamos a empezar- dijo el en un tono sombrío y con una sonrisa tal que la pobre Levy tembló.

-¡Me va a doler!- exclamo ella

-Pero te va a gustar… es como un dolor de muelas… te duele pero no vas a querer que te la saque- dijo Gajeel

-¡Gajeel!- dijo ella apenada mas cuando Gajeel le arranco las pantis con fuerza… estaba asustada… y excitada… no podía dejar de mirar ese órgano enorme, venoso y palpitante… no sabía si le cabria pero… pero era el órgano que la uniría con Gajeel… y eso la humedecía mucho…

Este la sujeto y la cargo levantándola de las axilas y antes de que ella lo notara… la dejo caer con fuerza… se podría decir que sin ninguna delicadeza la ensarto… Levy no pudo evitar un alarido… pero Gajeel parecía enloquecido, se movía penetrándola con fuerza y al a vez usaba su boca para atacar las zonas erógenas de Levy.

Levy gritaba y gemía, el dolor era tremendo, no pensó que doliera tanto… sin embargo la boca de Gajeel y el movimiento de su mano jugando con su clítoris la hizo tener una sensación entre dolor y placer… los embates eran tan duros que sentía que se volvía loca, parecía que la iba penetrar hasta el Útero mismo… pero Gajeel no se detenía… de pronto el dolor desapareció… lo sustituyo el placer… placer que sentía y que le hacía perder la razón.

-¡GAJEEL!- grito sintiendo un orgasmo… este sonrió al notarlo y no se detuvo… siguió y siguió…

-Te amo enana- dijo él y Levy entonces dejo caer más lagrimas de sus ojos…

-Yo… yo también- dijo ella mientras que el acto amatorio seguía y sintió como Gajeel terminaba dentro de ella… y seguía igual de duro…

Continuando así por horas hasta que ella termino inconsciente por el acto…

FIN FLASHBACK.

Levy estaba nerviosa… Porlyuska se lo había confirmado… estaba embarazada… sonrió mientras lloraba… un bebé de ella y Gajeel… en otras circunstancias seria una bendición… pero él se había retractado…

-No… aunque él no lo desee… te querré, te cuidare y seré no solo una madre para ti… seré un padre y todo lo que requieras, porque de mi, jamás te faltara nada siempre me tendrás a tu lado aunque tu padre no nos quiera- dijo ella llorando mientras que ponía las manos en su vientre.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo una voz y Levy volteo… y vio a Gajeel, se veía demacrado, sucio…

-¿Gajeel? Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo nerviosa.

Gajeel le miro… y se dejo caer a los pies de ella de rodillas y la abrazo.

-Lo siento… yo no quise decir eso… yo… yo no me arrepiento de lo que paso… pero tenía miedo… Levy… por favor… no te alejes de mi- dijo él asombrando a la Mcgarden que estaba estupefacta al ver a Gajeel humillándose así.

-Gajeel- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Levy… no te alejes de mi, y no alejes a nuestro bebé de mi… tu eres mi todo… no me retracte… no recordaba lo que había pasado y por eso pensé que había hecho algo malo… pero ya lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo y por eso no quiero que me dejes… lo que te dije es cierto- dijo él, Levy le miro y conmovida coloco sus manos en su boca.

-¡Claro que te perdono!- dijo ella abrazándolo mientras que lloraba, Gajeel le sonrió y ella se inclino y le beso –Pero… la próxima vez por favor no seas tan rudo… por la adrenalina pude caminar pero estuve una semana con una dona para sentarme

-Seré más dócil- dijo él sonriéndole.

-¿De verdad no te arrepientes?- dijo ella y Gajeel se inclino de nuevo (Ya que se había levantado) y saco un anillo de Acero con un rubi en el medio.

-Levy… hablo en serio, lo que te hice estuvo mal… y por eso yo… quiero que seas mi mujercita- dijo él, Levy se sorprendió aun mas y sonriendo acepto.

Ya más tarde ambos iban al gremio y se sorprendieron al enterarse del embarazo de Wendy, así como lo de Lissana con Sting y Erza los obligo a ir con el grupo que iría a "verificar" la petición de matrimonio de Mirajane y Laxus… y se enteraron de que también ella estaba embarazada.

Entonces fue cuando Gajeel se percato que la nueva generación estaría muy pronto en boga…

Y fue cuando Levy le pregunto sobre si había visto a Lucy y Natsu, y el imagino que había pasado.

Continuara

Y bien, el de Gajeel involucro sexo duro y rudo, pero al final Gajeel todo deprimido por no tener a su Levy logro recordar lo que paso y está dispuesto a todo para hacer feliz a su mujercita

Ahora ya se viene lo bueno… el NaLu y al igual que aquí, planeo una escena sexual fuerte je,

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo tomara Lily el que Gajeel y Levy vayan a tener pequeños mini Levys y Mini Gajeels por el gremio (por que de seguro querrán tener más de uno)? ¿Gajeel ya no será tan brusco a la hora de intimar con Levy? ¿Cómo tomaran el saber que todos los DS tendrán a sus bebes casi al unisonó?

Suerte a todos.

Por cierto, el cap que sigue será el final pero aun tendremos un Epilogo y chance un Omake

Suerte


	14. 14 Ten Keys

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Muchas cosas no son lo que parecen.**

**Nota: Este cap es casi puro Lemon algo fuerte, es simultanea a lo que paso en el de Wendy**

**14.- Ten Keys**

_Y pasaron los días… y los días llevaron a 3 semanas._

Natsu estaba en una montaña… miraba al cielo con tristeza… desde el incidente con Lucy no era el mismo… estaba triste… desolado… quería hablar con ella, pedirle perdón pero… no podía con esa culpa.

La había violado… había abusado de la mujer que más quería en el mundo…

-Natsu- dijo una voz.

-Ahora no Happy- dijo el DS de Fuego con pesar.

-Natsu ya pasaron varias semanas… ¿Por qué no regresas a Casa? De seguro lo que sea que haya pasado con Lucy ya lo habrá olvidado- dijo Happy, pero Natsu bufo.

-No Happy… lo que hice no tiene perdón de dios… si Lucy me detesta me lo tengo bien merecido- dijo Natsu y Happy le miro preocupado y asombrado.

-Natsu…¿Qué paso esa noche? Sé que por lo que dicen esa noche pasaron cosas locas por todos lados pero… ¿Qué paso contigo y Lucy?- dijo el gato.

-Yo… creo que… es justo que lo sepas- dijo el con pesar –A fin de cuentas, no merezco tu apoyo… Happy… yo… yo… yo viole a Lucy.

EL Exceed le miro asombrado

-Natsu… no… no es cierto… tú jamás harías algo así… dime que no es cierto- dijo el Exceed nervioso y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo hice Happy… la lastime, lo sé por qué olía a sangre… la dañe y… y note el olor de sus lagrimas… abuse de ella… no recuerdo como pero… yo merezco que me maten- dijo Natsu empezando a llorar, Happy le miro… sentía rabia… dolor por la confesión de su amigo, pensó en darse la vuelta y marcharse… hasta que recordó lo que Lily les había dicho cuando Wendy ataco a Romeo.

Celo…

-Natsu… estuviste actuando raro antes… y… Wendy también actuó raro… y Lily nos dijo que Gajeel actuaba raro… Creo que Lily lo llamo "Celo"- dijo el Exceed actuó azul, Natsu le miro.

-¿Celo?- dijo Natsu

-Yo… yo creo que lo que hiciste fue lo mismo que impulso a Wendy a atacar a Romeo- dijo el Exceed.

-Pero, aun si fuera eso, no exonera que fui yo el que abuso de Lucy… el que la ataco…- dijo el más Happy solo se puso a pensar.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Porlyuska algo para recordar que paso? A lo mejor no es lo que crees- dijo Happy y Natsu le miro, se puso la mano en el mentón.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo Natsu y se levanto -¡IRE CON LA VIEJA BRUJA PARA SABER QUE PASO!

Y salió corriendo.

Minutos después… y una paliza después.

-Y con esto vas a recordar lo que hiciste… ¡Y largo de una vez!- decía Porlyuska con una pala rota –Estos Dragón Slayers y sus problemas.

Natsu salió corriendo a su casa

Ya mas tarde

De inmediato empezó a preparar la pócima… y la vio con miedo.

-Con esto… sabré lo que hice- dijo mientras que la tomaba

Mas tarde.

Lucy estaba palida… hacia unos minutos que Porlyuska había ido al gremio y…

-Embarazada- dijo mirando sus manos y su vientre…

Desde aquel día se había sentido rara… apenada… avergonzada… lo que había pasado con Natsu…

-Eh sido muy cobarde- dijo para si –Considerando lo que dije en pleno acto… y no he tenido el valor para verle a la cara después de que lo eche de la casa.

FLASHBACK (este va por partida doble ya que son tanto los recuerdos de Natsu como de Lucy)

Lucy se había acabado de bañar, el calor que hacia le hizo permanecer solo en bata mientras que pensaba en los pormenores de la misión.

-De verdad que Wendy ha cambiado bastante, no pensé que fuera tan directa con lo que siente por Romeo, tal vez deba de seguir su ejemplo- dijo sintiendo un leve cosquilleo… no negaba que desde hacía ya bastante tiempo estaba enamorada de Natsu… al grado que tenia sueños nada santos con el… y por eso trataba de echarlo más de su casa… para no caer en la tentación…

Suspiro, solo de pensar en él se sentía excitada… y bufo.

-Diablos, otra maldita noche masturbatoría- dijo enfadada de no atreverse a hablar con el Dragneel… y mas porque aunque se había bañado… ya estaba sudando de nuevo y se sentía levemente humedecida.

Camino a su alcoba… y lo vio

Natsu estaba como loco, buscaba a Lucy y había decidido aprovechar que Happy había ido con Charle al Gremio.

Entonces capto el aroma… el aroma de Lucy… pero no era solo el aroma de ella… era un aroma húmedo… delicioso, excitante… era como una invitación… sus sentidos estaba desbocados.

-¿Natsu?- dijo Lucy confusa… y Natsu la miro… la expresión sonrojada de ella… la bata que apenas cubria su prominente pecho… el sudor que corria en ella.

-¡MIA!- exclamo lanzándose a por Lucy.

Lucy le miro sorprendida.

-¡NATSU!- exclamo al ser sujetada por el DS y lanzada a la cama -¡Qué diablos te pasa!- exclamo y entonces el la beso… no fue un beso dulce, sino caliente… apasionado… húmedo, Lucy se sintió confusa… pero ella al ya estar excitada antes… esto la éxito más… aun así su mente racional le decía que esto no debía de estar pasando.

Natsu la besaba con pasión mientras que le quitaba la toalla… no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, pero ahora si estaba dejando libres sus instintos mientras que apretaba los senos de la rubia, separo sus labios de los de ella y ataco los pechos de Lucy.

-Pa… para… Natsu… por favor… esto… esto no está bien- dijo ella tratando de liberarse.

-Si no esta bien, dime como lo prefieres que soy accesible- dijo y siguió atacando los pechos… entonces su mano izquierda bajo y toco la zona vaginal.

-¡NATSU NO ME TOQUES ALLI!- exclamo ella avergonzada y algo molesta.

-Si… tu también quieres… estas húmeda- dijo mostrándole un liquido viscoso en sus dedos… y lamiéndolo.

-¡Me acabo de bañar zoquete! ¡Déjame o gritare!- dijo ella tratando de quitárselo de encima ya totalmente avergonzada… pero Natsu con rapidez le sujeto las manos y la detuvo –Natsu… pro favor… déjame… yo no quiero hacerlo… así… no de este modo.

-Eres mía… y lo serás por siempre- dijo el llevado pro la lujuria mientras que volvía a besarla… Lucy trataba de resistirse… pero algo en Natsu le estaba haciendo que se calentara… sabia que esto podía considerarse abuso, ya que Natsu no le había pedido permiso ni nada… pero se sentía caliente…

-Natsu… por favor… si sigues… ya no podremos estar como siempre- dijo ella.

-Yo no quiero estar como siempre… ¡YO QUIERO ESTAR UNIDO A TI AHORA!- dijo el mientras que la soltaba y con rapidez se despojaba de sus ropas… Lucy de lo sorprendida que estaba no se movió…

-¡ESO ME VA A PARTIR EN DOS!- exclamo asustada pero Natsu uso su bufanda y le ato las manos -¡NATSU POR FAVOR ¡

-Tu estas deseándolo tanto como yo- dijo el señalando los erectos pezones de la rubia… esta se sonrojo al notar que ahora ambos estaban desnudos… quería resistirse pero no podía… la impotencia le hizo empezar a llorar, pero no solo por eso, sino porque en el fondo… estaba demasiado excitada

-Natsu… para esto por favor- dijo ella, pero él la olfateo… y gruño.

-Eres mía- dijo de nuevo y la volvió a tumbar en la cama… mientras que con su boca atacaba sus senos y con su mano derecha la masturbaba… Lucy trataba de evitar gemir… pero no pudo… Natsu sabía instintivamente como mover las manos para que ella no pudiese evitar gemir.

-¡Para!- decía ella pero él no le hizo caso, la masturbo hasta que logro que ella tuviera un orgasmo… sonrió y lamio de sus dedos los fluidos de la rubia… y sonriendo, al ver la expresión de ella… le coloco sus dedos en la boca a Lucy.

-Eres deliciosa- dijo mientras que Lucy se percato de que no podía mas… lo había hecho tan bien que su mente solo quería dar el siguiente paso.

-Por favor… se gentil- dijo ella, mas Natsu solo le miro… y la penetro con fuerza.

Lucy Grito al sentir como algo se rompió en ella… pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse por que empezó a sentir una serie de embates en su cuerpo… en un principio le dolió… no tanto como esperaba así que lo que quedaba de su mente racional dedujo que fue el haberla masturbado lo que hizo que ella se excitara…

De pronto sintió otro orgasmo y grito… su mente se estaba desconectando… la sensación… el placer…

-Mas… ¡MAS, NO TE DETENGAS CARAJO!- dijo ella dejándose llevar y Natsu sonrió.

-Sabía que dirías eso- dijo él sonriendo mientras que seguía penetrándola.

-Si… ¡SIGUE NATSU POR DIOS SIGUE!- dijo ella mientras que Natsu continuaba sonriendo y atacando… la chica era muy sensible y eso lo noto.

-Voy a hacer que olvides incluso cómo te llamas- dijo él excitado mientras que continuaba sus embestidas

Llego mientras qué Lucy pegaba un grito al sentir como era llenada… pero Natsu no le dio tiempo de descansar… la levanto y aun estando ella débil, la hico colocarse en cuatro y la penetro en esa pose…

Natsu no se detuvo, ya no hablaban solo eran gemidos y alaridos… y las pocas palabras que salían harían sonrojarse a un marinero… en ese momento sus mentes de ambos solo estaban en la relación… Natsu la sujetaba con fuerza al grado que le hizo sin querer algunos raspones y Lucy no pudo evitar arañarlo cuando sus manos se desataron y se aferro al chico…

Siguieron por horas en cuanta posición pudieron… al final Lucy no pudo soportar y quedo inconsciente… aun así Natsu siguió… al grado que cuando por fin cayo rendido solo observo como un fluido blanquezco cubría la zona vaginal de la Heartfilia… y sonrió… vio una marca en el cuello de Lucy que hizo de una mordida… era la marca de él… que la probaba como su pareja…

FIN FLASHBACK.

Lucy se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado… y se quedo pensando…

-¿Acaso Natsu habrá malentendido el que lo echará?- dijo ella para si... –estaba muy avergonzada por como actué durante el sexo y… y creo que debió pensar algo malo.

-¿Entonces no te viole?- dijo una voz tras ella. Lucy volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu.

-Natsu- dijo ella.

-Lucy… yo… yo pensé que te había violado… después de que desperté ese día… no recordaba nada… y cuando lloraste y me echaste… pensé que… que… que te había violado… me asuste, sentí miedo y como te alejaste… yo solo quería morir- dijo Natsu, Lucy le miro y sonrió.

-Yo… solo estaba asustada… actué mal… porque… por que jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan pervertida- dijo ella sonrojada –Natsu… recuerdo perfectamente ese día… y… y jamás pensé que diría esas cosas, que hablaría así… que sería tan… sucia… y no sabía cómo actuar, estaba tan avergonzada que me desquite contigo.

-Lucy… con tu expresión inocente… y esa boquita de marinero ebrio que te cargaste… wow… jamás pensé que pudiera excitarme tanto- dijo el sonrojado.

-¡Natsu!- exclamo ella apenada pero sonriendo.

-Bueno… Lucy… lo que paso es… fue parte del "Celo" de los DS… antes de venir a buscarte y después de… de tomar algo para recordar… recordé que tenía un pequeño papel que me dejo Igneel y hablaba de ello… pero eso no significa que no me gustes y que lo haría con cualquiera… yo… Lucy yo quería hacerlo contigo… desde siempre… es solo que… no sabía cómo actuar y… pues pensé que me odiabas por lo que paso- dijo Natsu apernado.

-Natsu… tu me has gustado desde que te conocí… jamás podría odiarte… yo solo estaba apenada- dijo ella –Avergonzada a morir más bien pero, no te odio.

Natsu le sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Me perdonas?- dijo Natsu y Lucy le sonrió.

-Solo si tu me perdonas a mi- dijo ella.

Natsu la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo.

-Por cierto ¿De qué hablabas hace rato? ¿Qué era ese asunto embarazoso?- dijo el confuso y Lucy se sonrojo.

-No hablaba de un asunto embarazoso… Natsu… estoy embarazada… un bebé tuyo y mío… - dijo ella sonriente, Natsu le miro… le miro de nuevo y sonrió.

-Lucy… te juro que… me has convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo él.

-Aunque… Natsu, creo que empezamos al revés… se supone que primero va la relación, después el matrimonio y los bebes llegan después- dijo ella pero Natsu le miro, y le dio un suave beso asombrándola.

-Eso ahora no importa… te juro que jamás te dejare, estaremos juntos y ese bebé tendrá unos padres que jamás lo dejaran- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Lucy iba a hablar cuando vieron pasar corriendo a Wendy y a Romeo que estaban mas pálidos que un muerto.

-¿Y a estos que les paso?- dijo Natsu confuso.

-Eh… bueno, Natsu, no soy la única que se embarazo esa noche- dijo Lucy y Natsu le miro… y ato cabos.

-¡QUE!- dijo sorprendido… y no pudo evitar empezar a reír –Parece que la nueva generación de Fairy Tail va a empezar más pronto de lo que creía

Lucy suspiro y empezó a reír con él, a fin de cuentas… lo que en un principio parecía tan malo, en realidad no lo era y pues… era momento de seguir adelante.

FIN

A pero no desesperen, falta el Epilogo y un pequeño Omake.

Bien como notaron, el actuar de Lucy al principio en el primer cap no fue por la violación… sino porque estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía cómo actuar (digo se dejo llevar a tal grado que… resulto ser toda una devoradora) y por eso es que no se hablaban, por que uno se culpaba y la otra no sabía cómo encararlo, es por eso que cuando se dieron cuenta de eso, se pudo solucionar más fácil.

Espero les haya gustado.

¿Qué pasara entonces? ¿Cómo se tomara Happy saber que sus dos amigos van a tener un bebe? ¿Natsu y Lucy seguirán alocándose a la hora del sexo? ¿Terminaran Romeo y Wendy en el psiquiatra pro el "Castigo" que les impuso el maestro? ¿Qué pasara cuando nazcan los bebes? ¿Cómo se tomara Juvia el saber que todo mundo ya encargo chamaco menos ella?

Suerte y nos vemos en el Epilogo.


	15. Epilogo

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Epilogo**

_Cuando varias mujeres se embarazan a la vez puede ser un lio, pero cuando los hombres comparten los síntomas es aun peor._

Los días pasaron, y pronto se enteraron que también Rogue había embarazado a Yukino… básicamente todos los DS y estaban "esperando" con sus respectivas parejas, lo que hacía que la situación fuera algo pesada.

-¡GRAY SAMA! ¡NO DEBEMOS DEJAR QUE NOS GANEN!- decía Juvia persiguiendo a Gray.

-¡Aun no estoy mentalmente preparado para esto!- exclamo Gray mientras que trataba de evitar ser "violado"… de nuevo, por la alocada Loxar.

-Esto se ha vuelto una locura- dijo Erza molesta, mas Cana solo le sonrió.

-Anda, si ya sabemos que tienes tanta envidia que has ido varias veces a buscar a Jerall para que te calme la "comezón" y que has tenido un pequeño retrasó…- decía Cana burlona.

-¡No se dé que estás hablando!- dijo sonrojada Erza mientras que Cana se burlaba

-¿Y cómo van los preparativos para el matrimonio múltiple?- dijo Biscka

-Bueno, Mira se está asegurando de que todo salga correcto, es más, incluso retrasó fechas para que Rogue y Yukino también participen.- dijo Laky sonriendo.

-Quien lo diría… todos aquí se van a casar por calientes- dijo Erza mientras que Cana y Laky reían.

Por lo mientras Macao preparaba las cosas para su hijo… no negaba que eso de casarse tan joven era algo duro, pero su hijo le había dicho que realmente quería a Wendy y que se iba a hacer responsable de sus actos.

-Aunque no fue como lo deseaba pero es mi orgullo- dijo para sí.

-Hey Macao, solo esperemos que Romeo no saque tu lado mujeriego que capaz que su esposita lo castra- dijo Wakaba burlón.

-Tu cállate que él no es como nosotros, es todo un hombrecito y estoy seguro que él y Wendy serán una pareja feliz- dijo sonriente.

-Si, aunque eso de que pronto serás abuelo… que rápido pasan los años- dijo Wakaba sonriente.

-La cuarta generación de Fairy Tail está por llegar… y por lo que eh escuchado parece que algunos otros no quieren quedarse atrás de los DS- dijo Macao riendo.

-Si, según Cana, Erza ha ido a perseguir a ese chico… Jerall y parece que no lo dejo hasta que comprobó algo, por eso anda tan contenta- dijo Wakaba y en eso una mesa le cayó encima

-¡NO ANDEN DICIENDO ESO! ¡Y TU CANA DEJA DE ESTAR SOLTANDO COSAS!- dijo Erza mientras que se escuchaba la risa de la Alberona.

-Bueno… lástima que con su pareja en prisión Kinana es la única que no podrá casarse- dijo Macao con seriedad.

-Bueno, según el maestro pueden casarse por medio de un texto civil, pero ella tendrá que esperar las visitas conyugales para poder consumar- dijo Wakaba.

-¿Más? Si se nota que lo consumaron varias veces- dijo Macao y ambos empezaron a reir.

El Maestro Makarov junto con Mavis veian sonrientes las preparaciones para la boda multiple que organizaban junto con los miembros de Sabertooth.

No podían negar que era algo digno de mención incluso los medios estaban allí, ya que era todo un suceso… los DS se casaban y no solo eso dos gremios rivales se unían con la boda de Sting y Lissana

-Los tiempos pasan- dijo Makarov.

-Si… pero es bueno ver como los jóvenes jamás se detienen- dijo Mavis sonriente.

Por lo mientras con las parejas.

-Laxus, se supone que yo soy la embarazada… ¿Cómo diablos es que tienes tantas nauseas?- decía Mira mientras que Laxus terminaba de vomitar en el sanitario.

-Odio esta parte de ser DS… maldito embarazo empático- dijo Laxus lo que hizo que Mirajane se riera –Como envidio a Romeo.

-¡QUE! ¡Como que envidias a Romeo! ¡Lolicon! ¡Que acaso prefieras a las chiquitas como Wendy!- exclamo furica Mira a lo que Laxus le miro con sorpresa.

-¡Estás loca mujer! ¡Decía que lo envidiaba porque él no tiene que pasar por esto!- exclamo él, y Mira se sujeto el mentón.

-A pues si… disculpa, estas malditas hormonas me vuelven loca- dijo Mirajane disculpándose.

-¿Mas? Mira, si últimamente pareces petardo, por todo estallas- dijo él a lo que Mira le miro molesta pero suspiro, no quería otra pelea en la víspera de su boda.

En cambio Sting y Lissana.

-Sting, aun es muy pronto para que patee el bebé… creo que ya puedes despegar tu oído de mi estomago- decía Lissana apenada.-

-Disculpa, es solo la emoción- decía un apenado Sting a lo que Lissana sonrio, era demasiado tierno.

En otra parte.

-Natsu, Lucy… por favor ya no sean ruidosos- decía Happy con una expresión somnolienta y tremendos ojerones que demostraban lo poco que había dormido… y es que desde que Natsu y Lucy se habían… "encontentado" pues sobra decir que no dejaban de "reconciliarse" y si bien pro el embarazo Natsu procuraba ser menos brusco… no podían evitar que en la excitación del momento Lucy hiciera muchísimo ruido… al grado que el pobre Exceed llevaba ya varios días en vela.

-Lo sentimos Happy, de verdad… es sol oque queremos aprovechar el tiempo antes de que ya no se pueda- dijo Lucy apenada.

-Bueno, según Laky aun se puede en los meses finales pero con ciertos cuidados- dijo Natsu.

-¿En serio?- dijo Lucy esperanzada.

-¡Que jamás voy a poder dormir!- exclamo el pobre gato azul ante la mirada de pena de sus amigos.

En otra parte.

-Hum, esos de Fairy Tail son demasiado ruidosos- dijo ORga mientras que junto con Rufus ayudaban a los preparativos.

-Sí, pero ese ambiente será bueno para Yukino y Rogue… a y para Sting y su chica, vaya con ellos y pensar que serian los primeros- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Hum, bueno, pronto veremos a una nueva generación- dijo Orga con calma.

Por lo mientras Yukino y Rogue miraban al cielo desde un jardín, ambos charlaban sobre el nombre de su bebé.

-¿Julián?- dijo Rogue sonriendo.

-Sí, es un nombre que era muy popular entre los músicos y a mi hermana le gustaba… aunque eso si es niño… si es niña ¿Qué nombre le elegirías tu?- dijo Yukino sonriendo.

-Sorano- dijo Rogue lo que sorprendió a Yukino- Es el nombre de tu hermana, por lo que pensé que sería excelente- dijo él y Yukino sonrió mientras que se apoyaba en él.

-Gracias Rogue- dijo ella sonriendo.

En otra parte.

-Ya Wendy, ya paso, ya no nos volverán a dar el "Castigo"- decía Romeo abrazando a su futura esposa.

-Es que fue horrible… ya entiendo porque todos le temen- decía Wendy abrazándose de Romeo.

-Anda, ya no te preocupes, le hará mal al bebé- dijo él y Wendy asintió mientras que se abrazaba de su novio… lo único que le molestaba es que los tuvieran "a régimen" hasta que se casasen… y ella quería repetir.

En casa de Gajeel.

-¿En serio hay que vestirse con ese traje de pingüino? Me voy a ver ridículo- decía Gajeel Mal humorado

-Si Gajeel, pero hey, te veras guapo en ellas- dijo Levy sonriéndole –Además, me lo debes, me costó mucho sentarme después de nuestro "acostón"

-En eso tiene razón Gajeel- dijo Lily y Gajeel solos e sonrojo mientras que Levy reía y lo abrazaba

Por lo mientras.

Kinana veía sonriente la forma que Makarov e había entregado, por ese medio pasaría a ser la "compañera sentimental" de Cobra y podrían tener visitas conyugales en la prisión

Suspiro, le habría gustado casarse igual que los demás pero sabía que Erick aun tenia penas que cumplir.

Y al fin el día llego.

Los Exceed lloraban a mares (y el que más lloraba era Lily) ya que por sin sus amigos se casaban.

La boda fue bastante tranquila considerando quienes estaban casándose, pero sobra decir que Makarov los tenia bajo amenaza de que si destrozaban la Catedral de Kardia les tocaría un castigo peor que el que les toco a Romeo y Wendy.

Con eso, incluso Sting y Rogue aceptaron estarse quietos.

La boda entonces fue quizás el evento más feliz, hubo invitados de todo tipo, incluzo Flare Corona se presento diciendo que esperaba ver que cabello saldría de la unión de una Rubia y un Pelo de Cereza…

Chelia felicito a Wendy y Romeo, peor si algo no contaron todos, es que las DS que estaban gestando tendían a ser muy celosas con su pareja, por lo que Chelia tuvo que irse con cuidado a la hora de charlar con el joven esposo de su amiga, ya que esta se ponía como fiera… aunque no negaba que eso era divertido… y excitante… es más, eso le hacía desear ver que se sentía eso de aplicar NTR a su amiga

En el caso de Laxus, bueno tuvo nauseas y algunas dificultades con la obsesión de Mira de que su boda fuera perfecta pues el pobre no paraba de sufrir.

En cambio Lissana y Sting la pasaron bastante bien, disfrutaron cada momento del enlace al igual Rogue y Yukino.

Gajeel y Levy se divirtieron sin contar que Gajeel no negó que Levy se veía hermosa en su traje de novia

Natsu se sintió feliz de al fin poder compartir su vida con Lucy… además, Happy ya harto les había dicho que se iba a vivir a una casita que Lily y Charle habían alquilado para los Exceed por que no querían escuchar a las parejitas "dándose" amor

Al fin todo concluía felizmente para ellos… pero este era solo el comienzo del viaje.

Por que pronto tendrían que afrontar nuevas responsabilidades y retos

Pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

FIN

Ok, esto es el Epilogo, como muchos lo querían acabo en boda multiple, pero oh no teman queda ya solo el Omake final con una sorpresa y con ello llega a buen término este fic.

Espero les haya gustado y pues

Nos vemos en el Omake


	16. Omake

**CELO**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Omake**

_17 años han pasado, el mundo cambia y las estaciones varían, pero si hay algo que siempre está presente es el cambio mismo._

-¡NASHI DRAGNEEL! ¡DEBES DE LIMPIAR TU CUARTO ANTES DE IRTE A EL GREMIO!- exclamaba una madura Lucy persiguiendo a su primogénita.

-¡Pero mama! ¡Hoy quede de verme con Tetsuya!- decía la rubia hija del matrimonio Dragneel Heartfilia.

-¡Oye no quiero que te veas con el loco hijo de Gajeel! ¡Te va a contagiar lo naco!- dijo Natsu desde la sala de la casa que ahora ocupaban.

-¡Oye que es hijo de Levy también!- exclamo molesta Lucy.

Y es que la situación después de la boda había sido peculiar.

Después de meses de gestación donde paso de todo, desde los pobres padres sufriendo los marcianos antojos de sus mujeres hasta uno que otro intento de homicidio cortesía de Mirajane a Laxus cuando le entraban sus cambios de humor y enterarse de los Embarazos de Erza y Juvia (por lo que sus primogénitos eran solo un par de meses menores)

Bien pues el día del nacimiento de los bebes DS fue la locura fue más que obvio que los nervios de los DS hicieron que tuvieran que amarrarlos para no destrozar el hospital, y más tarde ellos parecían sufrir más que sus respectivas esposas 8con excepción de Romeo, cuya mujer, Wendy, aguanto gracias a su propia magia sin tanto lio)

Bueno pues sobra decir que después de nacer los bebes, y una vez que las madres estuvieron repuestas hubo una mega fiesta que resulto en la semidestruccion del gremio.

Bueno los hijos de los DS fueron llamados de modos comunes

De Natsu y Lucy nació la pequeña Nashi, una chica idéntica a su madre, con la excepción de sus ojos verdes y su carácter que era como el de su padre. Muy amiguera y apenas creció se volvió algo así como la "Idol" del Gremio, y a sus 17 años ya tenía un cuerpo como el de su madre lo que la hacía deseada por muchos en el gremio y fuera de él, sin contar que al tener el carácter de su padre… le hizo tener su Harem inverso. Conoce la magia DS y la estelar, siendo la primera que ha fusionado exitosamente ambas magias

Tetzuya Redfox McGarden, hijo de Gajeel y Levy, el mejor amigo de Nashi… aunque el desea ser algo mas, es un comelibros como su madre, aunque nadie lo notaria ya que es enorme y muy musculoso como su padre, aprendió de su padre la Magia de DS pero prefiere practicar la magia de escritura de su madre, pese a todo, la segunda hija de Romeo y Wendy está enamorada de él.

Marin Combolt Marvell, Primer hija de Romeo y Wendy, esta jovencita es igual de dotada que Nashi, por algún aspecto del Celo, es sumamente… ninfómana y está enamorada del hijo de Gray.

Igneel Dragneel Heartfilia, segundo hijo de Natsu y Lucy, un pequeño de 13 años que es sumamente tranquilo como su madre, al contrario de ellos, el desarrollo su propio estilo de magia. Esta loquito por los huesos de la segunda hija de Romeo y Wendy.

Mitch Eucliffe Strauss, hijo de Sting y Lissana, se crio en el gremio de Saber aunque va a FT a visitarlo mucho, es buen amigo de Nashi y competidor por las atenciones de la chica

Lois Dreyar Strauss, hija de Laxus y Mirajane, aprendió la magia Satan Soul de Su madre, aunque por algún aspecto del celo, tiene un Brother Complex tremendo

Luke Dreyar Strauss, gemelo de Lois, aprendió magia de Luz y obtuvo una Lacryma de DS de su padre, esta interesado en Nashi y en Marin, pero además también tiene un Imouto Complex.

Jhon, hijo de Kinana y Erick, después de que su padre saliese de prisión y se redimiera gracias al apoyo para derrotar a Zeref, permaneció en FT, Actualmenet John conoce la magia de transformación y la magia de Veneno, esta interesado en Nashi y en Marin

Nate Cheney Aguria, Hijo de Rogue y Yukino, aprendió la magia de DS de su padre y conocimientos Estelares de su madre pero no al mismo grado que Nashi, está interesado en Nashi también

Lina Combolt Marvell, segunda hija de Wendy y Romeo, producto de una fiesta con borrachera incluida donde Romeo fue literalmente "violado" por Wendy y Chelia a la vez… lo que hizo que tenga una media hermana de su misma edad, conoce la magia del viento, está enamorada de Tetsuya.

Amanda Combolt Blendy, hija de Romeo y Chelia, en una fiesta cuando ambas chicas se pusieron hasta el copete, ambas "violaron" a Romeo y de allí nació esta niña, puesto que ambas fueron las que lo indujeron, Wendy no tuvo problema alguno con que la hija de Chelia tomase el apellido de su esposo. Vive en Lamia Scale y gusta de los Paseos, es amiga pese a todo de sus medias hermanas y maneja la magia GS.

Robert Fernández Scarlet, hijo de Erza y Jerall, fruto de las persecuciones de Erza a Jerall, después de que Erza lograse embarazarse y que Jerall fuera sacado de la proscripción ellos, fue entrenado por sus padres en la magia de Re Equip y la magia que usa Jerall. Está interesado en Lois y hará lo posible por lograr atraerla

Drake Fullbuster Loxar, hijo de Gray y Juvia producto de las "violaciones" de esta a Gray, después de eso ambos se casaron, Drake se podría decir que es el más "normal" de todo Fairy Tail, Drake es buen amigo de Nashi y es al único al que Natsu ve con buenos ojos para su hija., Maneja la magia de sus padres.

El mundo seguía girando.

Natsu y Lucy llegaron al gremio después de que Nashi se les escabullera, y junto con su hijo Igneel fueron a ver si tomaban una misión en familia.

-¿Parece que hay guerra en el gremio?- dijo Igneel sonriendo.

-Oh dios… parece que vinieron de visita Rogue y Sting… y que todos llegaron de sus misiones- dijo Lucy.

-¡Diablos otra vez esa panda de malparidos van tras de mi princesa!- exclamo mientras que salía corriendo al gremio.

-¿Papa de nuevo va a ir a destruir el gremio?- dijo Igneel.

-Si hijo, recuerda que tu hermana es muy buena para matarse en líos con su hermosura- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Bueno, al menos no será pero que como siempre es… ojala que mi hermana se dé cuenta de una vez lo que provoca y de una vez elija a alguien- dijo Igneel.

-Hijo, a diferencia de tu padre, ella no pasara por un periodo de celo gracias a mi magia, por lo que costara más trabajo- dijo Lucy suspirando.

Ella y su hijo empezaron a reír mientras que Lucy en el fondo agradecía la gran familia que ahora tenía… ahora solo quedaba ver como seria el futuro con esta loca generación de Fairy Tail.

FIN

Ahora sí, es el definitivo, solo fue para informar como iban las cosas y conocer la info de los hijos de los DS

Je, como ven Nashi tiene su propio Harem, además de que casi todos los hijos de la nueva generación son demasiado locos.

Además de que pobre Romeo, le toco doble porque en borrachera se tiro a Wendy y a Chelia que por cierto las dos amigas comparten de vez en cuando ya que como dicen, las modositas son las más locas XD

Por cierto, este fic podría servir como base de uno a futuro usando estos personajes pero no aseguro nada, aun así, podría haber esa posibilidad.

Suerte a toidos


End file.
